KristineHolt: Ha kiderül az igazság
by KristineHolt
Summary: SEVERITUS!Harry az ötödévre készül. A nyár Vernonéknál, minden eddiginél rosszabb. Ráadásul szembe kell néznie az unokatesója bosszújával is. A bosszúval, ami olyan történések láncolatát indítja el, amilyenekre senki nem gondolt. Még maguk az érintettek
1. Chapter 1

KristineHolt: Ha kiderül az igazság…

Előzmény

Augusztus van, fülledt, nehéz levegőjű augusztus. Még most, hajnalban is párától nehéz a levegő, hiába van teljesen kitárva a rácsokkal nehezített ablak – Harry szobának nevezett, de csak luknak tekinthető vackában –, csak a hőség jut be rajta.

Már nem alszik, álom helyet csak az elkeseredett gondolatok jutnak neki. Visszafelé számol, mint a kisgyerekek, ha nagyon várnak valamit. Igaz ő is nagyon várja. Várja, hogy vége legyen a nyárnak – még huszonhat nap –, és visszatérhessen a Roxfortba. Eddig sem volt élmény a Privet Drive-on tölteni a nyarat, de az idei minden eddigin túltett.

A mindennapos házimunka már nem újdonság, mint ahogyan a szinte teljes elzártság sem. Megszokta már az itt eltöltött évek alatt, hogy a rokonai teljesen letagadták – hiába élt itt tizenegy évig, hiába töltötte itt az elmúlt négy nyarat, a szomszédok még csak nem is sejtik, hogy valaki még él itt, a négytagú családon kívül.

Mindez, úgymond megfizethető ára volt a biztonságának – legalábbis az igazgató szerint.

Harry nem is igazán vette magára, megszokta, hogy itt, Vernon bácsiéknál ilyen az élet, már korán megtanulta, hogy mindennek ára van.

De ezen a nyáron minden rosszabbra fordult, alig egy hete volt itt, amikor egy este Vernon bácsi tajtékzó dühvel érkezett haza, az előszobában szó nélkül pofonvágta a lépcsőn éppen felfelé induló Harryt – de annyira, hogy a fiú, elesett –, miközben azt ordítozta, hogy ez is miattad van!

Attól a naptól kezdve, mindennaposak lettek a verések, az étkezésmegvonás, ahol lehetett, megalázták, ráadásul mindért őt okolták. Lassan kiderült, hogy a megváltozott körülmények oka az, hogy a gyárat, ahol Vernon bácsi dolgozott –, fúró ügynök volt –, felszámolják.

Nehezen telt a nyár. De ma valami készülődés hangjai szivárogtak fel hozzá. Eddig egyetlen percre nem hagyták magára, minden nyáron volt pár hete egyedül, amíg a család nyaralni volt, az idén nem – nem mentek sehová. Biztos a gyárbezárás miatt.

De most tisztán kivehető volt a készülődés zaja, idáig érezte Dudley izgatottságát. Nem tudta hová készülnek, de nem is érdekelte, abban nem reménykedett, hogy nyaralni mennek, mert azt mindig megelőzi az előző esti, órákig tartó szónoklat Vernon bácsitól arról, hogy mit nem tehet addig, amíg nincsenek itthon.

Majd' egy órán keresztül hallgatta őket, aztán a hatalmas dörrenéssel becsapódó ajtó jelezte, hogy a család távozott.

Kikászálódott az ágyból –, jóval lelkesebben, mint máskor –, és megcélozta a konyhát. Tudta, hogy nem fogja megúszni büntetlenül azt, amire készül, de muszáj volt. Nem telt el két perc, és már derékig hajolt a hűtőbe – nagyon éhes volt. Hetek óta csak a Dudley által meghagyott maradékot kapta – már amikor meghagyott valamit. Nem érdekelték a következmények, hozzászokott a pofonokhoz, fizikailag is, és lelkileg is. Eleinte nagyon félt, igyekezett meghúzni magát, remélve akkor kevesebb jut neki a testi fenyítésből. De hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy hiába kerüli a nagybátyját, hiába csinál mindent tökéletesen, akkor sem kerülheti el a hatalmas, és dühös ütlegeket. A félelmet lassan felváltotta a dac. Tudta, hogy megvédeni nem tudja magát –, Vernon bácsi jóval erősebb volt nála, varázsolnia pedig nem volt

szabad –, így hát méltósággal tűrte az agressziót. Azaz nem egészen. Rájött, hogy ha sikerül egy pofon elől elhajolni, az még jobban felidegesíti a bácsikáját. Kaján vigyorral figyelte, ahogyan ellilul a feje, ilyenkor Dudley és Petunia néni is bőven kapott a keresetlen szavakból. Ráadásul ez igen jó reflexgyakorlatnak bizonyult.

Miután alaposan kifosztotta a hűtőt, és úgy érezte, hogy degeszre ette magát, letelepedett a tévé elé. Ezen a nyáron még nem volt alkalma ilyen semmittevésre, de nem igazán kötötte le a készülék, arról ábrándozott, milyen jó lesz végre a barátaival tölteni az időt a Roxfortban. Néhány álmodozással töltött óra után úgy döntött, jobban teszi, ha a napi házimunkát elvégzi mielőtt Vernon bácsiék hazaérnek – már így is lógott a levegőben néhány pofon a kifosztott hűtő miatt. Nem okozott neki problémát az, hogy dolgoznia kell, egészen kicsi korában megtanulta mit, mikor, és hogyan kell megcsinálni. Nem is bánta, ebben az elzártságban, ha nem csinálná meg a napi dolgokat, akkor arra kényszerülne, hogy az aprócska szobában unatkozzon egész nap, ahol csak a plafonbámulás lehetne az időtöltése.

Éppen végzett a fürdőszoba kitakarításával, amikor megjöttek. Alig fértek be az ajtón a sok csomagtól. Dudley arca ki volt vörösödve –, na, nem a cipekedéstől, a lángos fejű még véletlenül sem fogna a kezében semmit –, ha jól vette ki a szavakból, akkor az iskolai holmiját vásárolták meg a kölyöknek.

Nem foglalkoztak Harryvel, egyenesen felvonultak a csemetéjük szobájába – bekötni a füzeteit, felcímkézni őket, és minden hasonló dolgot elvégezni, nehogy a kis drága megerőltesse magát.

Eközben Dudley bekapcsolta a televíziót, és kiballagott a konyhába, egyenesen a hűtőhöz.

Harry még el sem érte a szobája ajtaját, amikor felharsant Dudley ordítása.

– Anya! Harry kizabálta a hűtőt!

Alig két másodperccel később már Vernon bácsi hatalmas tenyerei fordították meg Harryt.

Nem számított, mit kiabált fel a fia, a lényeg az volt, hogy okot adott bántani a felesége unokaöccsét. Élvezte, hogy uralkodhatott felette. Mindig, mindenhol meg kellett felelnie, mindig mindenki megszabta, hogy mit kell csinálnia, még Petunia is – Dudleyról ne is beszéljünk.

De a kölyköt akkor terrorizálta, amikor akarta, nem kellett hozzá se indok, se engedély. Csak azt sajnálta, hogy ez nem jutott előbb eszébe.

Már csattant is a keze a fiún, de mivel elvétette –, és csak a nyakát találta el –, visszakézből is odasózott neki egyet. Nem érezte fontosnak, hogy elmagyarázza a kölöknek miért is kapta a két aprócska pofont, úgy gondolta, éppen elégszer mondta neki, hogy egy mihaszna semmirekellő, nem kell megindokolnia, mivel érdemelte ki a dorgálást.

Dudley a lépcsőfordulóból nézte végig az ütlegelést, tökéletesen jogosnak érezte az apja pofonjait, nagyon korán belenevelték, hogy az unokaöccse csak nyűg a hátukon, mint ahogyan azt is, hogyha valamit nem kap meg azonnal, akkor az Harry miatt van – mert olyan sokba kerül a tartása, hogy a szegény ficskájukra nem jut már pénz.

Élvezettel nézte hát, ahogy ellátja az apja Harry baját. De mivel ma megint nem sikerült azt a drága videó játékot kidumálni az apjáékból, amire már hónapok óta szemet vetett, igencsak fűtötte a bosszúvágy. Nem elégedett meg azzal, hogy Harry kapott néhány pofont, valami komolyabbra vágyott, azt akarta, hogy az unokatesója szenvedjen. Nem sokat kellett gondolkoznia, már régen megtalálta a módját, hogyan tudja igazán mélyen megbántani Harryt, de eddig mindig megelégedett azzal, ahogy az apja fenyítette meg. Most viszont úgy érezte, hogy ez kevés, hiszen azzal, hogy nem kapta meg a játékot, elvette a lehetőséget tőle, hogy az iskolában felvághasson.

Megvárta, amíg az apja visszament a szobájába továbbcsomagolni a füzeteit, és már osont is fel a szülei hálószobájába, tudta mit keres. Azt is, hogy hol keresse. Még kicsi korában találta a dobozt az anyja éjjeliszekrényében, akkor ugyan még nem igazán izgatta a dolog, de amikor már meg tanult olvasni, igencsak érdekesnek találta. Biztos volt benne, hogy ezzel végleg bosszút állhat mindenért. Óvatosan becsúsztatta a dobozt a pólója alá, és kilépett a folyosóra.

Kopogás nélkül rontott be Harry szobájába.

– Nesze, fattyú! Ez a tiéd! – ordította bele a fiú arcába, és hozzávágta a dobozt.

1.

Harry megdöbbenve tartotta a kezében az apró fadobozt, nem szokott hozzá Dudleytól az ilyen viselkedéséhez. Általában nem is szólt hozzá, méltatlannak tartotta, hogy egy abnormálissal beszéljen.

Nem sokáig bámulhatott az unokatesójára, mert az, azzal a lendülettel, amivel hozzá vágta a dobozt, be is csapta maga után az ajtót!

Megvonta a vállát, és lehuppant az ágya szélére. Nem kevés fenntartással forgatta a kezeiben a váratlanul kapott tárgyat. Nem volt nagy – talán két tégla elfért volna benne, nem tudta eldönteni, hogy régi-e, vagy csak régiesre pácolták. Az biztos, hogy fából volt. Nem volt bezárva, de az tisztán látszott, hogy valaha be volt. Valaki feltörte.

Félve nyúlt a tetejéhez. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet lenne-e ha felnyitná, eddig nem sok köszönet volt abban, ha kapott valamit Vernonéktól.

De persze, most sem bírt a kíváncsiságával – nem is ő lett volna, ha nem nyitja ki.

Lassan emelte a doboz tetejét –. várva, hogy valami történjen –, de nem történt semmi. A dobozban megsárgult papírok hevertek, nem látszottak veszélyesnek sőt, unalmasnak tűntek.

De még az unalmas papírok nézegetése is jobb volt a plafonbámulásnál.

Harry kivette a legfelső papírt, négyrét volt hajtva – levélnek látszott.

Már a megszólításon meglepődött.

„ _Lily!_"

Ezek az édesanyja levelei. Hogy a túróba kerültek Dudleyhoz? Hirtelen azt sem tudta mit tegyen, rohanjon ki számon kérni a lángos képűt, vagy olvassa el a levelet! Persze megint nem bírt a kíváncsiságával, maradt az ágy szélén. Olvasni.

„_Lily!_

_Már nagyon hiányzol, igaz, hogy még csak két hét telt el a nyárból, de nekem éveknek tűnik!_

_Itthon nem változott semmi, attól tartok nem is fog. De nem számít, megszoktam._

_Képzeld Ágas tegnap baglyot küldött, egy pár soros levéllel! _

_Úgy látszik komolyan gondolta a békülést!_

_Várom soraid, és a nyár végét!"_

Ennyi, nem volt több a sorokban, Harry el nem tudta képzelni ki küldhette az anyjának. Kíváncsian kotort a dobozba a következő levélért.

„_Lily!"_

_A békülés a Tekergőkkel immár biztosan igazi, a hétvégén eljöttek hozzám._

_Nagyon lelkesek voltak, olyanok mintha tényleg örülnének ennek a helyzetnek. _

_/ titokban azért belenézem a fejükbe –, még erősek a régi sérelmeim –, de igazán őszinték voltak / Ezzel azt hiszem minden akadály elhárult a szerelmünk útjából!_

_Bár most is, mint az előző nyáron, attól rettegek, hogy mire a szünetnek vége lesz, addigra az érzéseid is megkopnak._

_Várom soraid, és a nyár végét!"_

Lassan engedte az ölébe a kezeit, nem értette, sem a levelet, sem a szavakat, „szerelmünk", nem tudta értelmezni, hiszen az anyja szerelme James volt, az a James, aki a Tekergőkhöz tartozott, vagyis szinte biztos, hogy nem ő írta levelet. De akkor ki?

Szinte erőből rántotta ki a következő levelet, nem kezdte el azonnal olvasni, előbb megforgatta, hátha talál valami utalást az íróra, vagy legalább egy dátumot, hogy időben be tudja azonosítani az eseményeket. De semmi.

„_Lily"_

_Elmondta! Mindent tudunk!_

_Természetesen a régi félreértéseinket figyelembe sem véve, úgy gondoljuk, hogy igazán összeilletek! Legyetek nagyon boldogok!_

_Ui.: Ha nem hívtok meg minket az esküvőre, akkor nagyon átkozódni fogunk!_

_Szeptemberben találkozunk!_

_Tekergők"_

Egy újabb – már konkrétabb –, utalás arra, hogy az anyja nem csak az apjával járt. Legalább is volt előtte valakije. Harry egyre jobban összezavarodott. Újabb levélért nyúlt, de valami más akadt a kezébe. Kivette, de a megsárgult papíron csak egy szó látszott.

„_Roxfort"_

Megfordította – majdnem leesett az ágyról a látványtól.

Egy fénykép volt, az anyja volt rajta, üdén és fiatalon. De nem egyedül, ott állt mellette, a vállát átkarolva, a vérdenevér!

Piton! Az ő anyjával! Hozzá ért! Átkarolta!

Harry percekig csak bámulta a képet, a fejében állandósult a zűrzavar. Kezdett nagyon rossz érzése lenni!

Amikor valamennyire összeszedte magát, újabb papírért nyúlt a dobozba. Ismét egy kép, érezte a papíron. A felírat ugyan az.

Ez a kép is a Roxfortban készült, talán az egyik karácsonyi bálon, megint csak az anyja és a professzor voltak rajta. Táncoltak. Összesimulva. Lassan.

Annyira meghitt volt a kép, hogy egyszeriben megértette.

Mint a lassított felvételeken, úgy dőlt el az ágyon. Cikáztak a fejében a gondolatok, újra és újra felidézte a levelek tartalmát, immár a nem létező aláírást is maga előtt látva.

A hangulata ingadozott a teljes elutasítás, és az értetlenség között.

Piton? A pincelakó? Talán egy troll el tudná viselni a természetét! Na de, az anyja! Hiszen Lily gyönyörű volt, okos, vidám! Piton meg csúnya, gonosz, és undok!

Nem, itt valami tévedés van!

Ki kell derítenie, hogy a képek egyáltalán valódiak-e!

Mélyebben nyúlt a dobozba. Valami kattant, és a kezének nyomódott. Közelebb húzta magához, hogy bele tudjon nézni – egy apró rejtekajtó nyílt ki benne.

Félve nyúlt a kicsi üregbe – félt attól, amit ott találhat. Finom tapintású pergament érintett.

Óvatosan emelte ki de, még nem merte széthajtani. Valahogy érezte, hogy ha belenéz, akkor valami megváltozik. Örökre.

Visszafordult az ágyon a hátára – bámulta a plafont, de nem látott semmit, szinte hallotta, ahogyan kattog az agya. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy az édesanyja akár egy percig is együtt tudott lenni a pincelakóval – pedig a levelek szerint akár több évig tarthatott, de két nyáron biztosan. Felidézte magában Pitont, hátha talál benne valamit, amivel megfoghatta az anyját.

Szemügyre vette az emlékeiben, de csak a mogorva arcát, a gúnyos félmosolyt, a lenéző pillantását tudta felidézni. Aztán elárasztották a professzor szavai – ezek a szavak kizárólag bántóak voltak, nem jutott eszébe egyetlen sem, amiben akár szikrája meglett volna a jóindulatnak vagy a segítőkészségnek. Az elmúlt négy évben kizárólag ellenséges viszony állt fent Harry és a Professzor között, bár ez nem csak rá, hanem a Roxfort teljes diákságára igaz volt, Piton nem szerette a kölyköket, talán tanítani sem szeretett. Még a hideg is kirázta, ha arra gondolt, hogy ő, és az anyja.

Nem tudja meddig próbált valami ésszerű magyarázatot találni a doboz tartalmára, de mire többé-kevésbé el tudta terelni a gondolatait, addigra besötétedett. Kikászálódott az ágyból, és elindult az emeleti fürdőbe, hogy megmosakodjon – a házban csend volt, csak Petunia néni horkolása hallatszott, már jól benne járhatott az éjszakában. Elszuttyogott egy darabig a mosakodással, bár maga is tudta, hogy csak az időt húzza – próbálta elódázni az elkerülhetetlent. De tudta, hogy amint visszamegy a szobába, meg fogja nézni azt a papírt is, ami a rejtekhelyen volt.

Már nem volt mivel húzni az időt. Elindult, lassan benyitott, és lehuppant az ágy szélére, ugyanúgy, ahogyan először is tette. De most nem a dobozt vette a kezébe, mert a pergamen már ott hevert az ágyán. Széthajtotta, olvasni kezdte Mire a végére ért, már csak homályosan látott –, az eddigi világa teljesen romba dőlt –, szemeit elfutották a könnyek.

„ _MÁGIAÜGYI MINISZTÉRIUM 1980/08/02/2325_

_MÁGUS NYÍLVÁNTARTÁSI OSZTÁLY_

_SZÜLETÉSI BIZONYÍTVÁNY_

_GYEMEK NEVE: HARRY PITON_

_GYERMEK NEME: FIÚ_

_SZÜLETÉS IDEJE: 1980. 07. 31._

_SZÜLETÉS HELYE: GODRIC'S HOLLOW_

_ANYJA NEVE: LILY EVANS_

_APJA NEVE: PERSELUS TOBIAS PITON_

_CSATOLMÁNY:_

_A GYERMEK NEVÉT, ÉS AZ APASÁG TÉNYÉT 1980. 08. 03. NAPJÁN MEGVÁLTOZTATTÁK, A VÁLTOZTATÁS JOGERŐS ÉS VÉGLEGES, FELOLDANI, CSAK A VÉRSZERINTI ANYA, VAGY A VÉRSZERINTI APA TUDJA._

_A VÁLTOZTATÁS UTÁN, A GYERMEK ADATAI A KÖVETKEZŐKRE MÓDOSULTAK._

_A GYERMEK NEVE: HARRY JAMES POTTER_

_APJA NEVE: JAMES POTTER_

_A TÖBBI ADAT VÁLTOZATLAN MARADT."_

Harry zuhant, bele a nagy semmibe. Képtelen volt gondolkodni, érezni, még lélegezni is alig.

Nem tudta hol van, és mikor, nem is akart tudni semmit. Nem látott maga előtt mást csak a mérhetetlen feketeséget, és az eddigi viszonylagos biztonságának a teljes hiányát. Egyetlen egy szó égett bele az agyába, és villogott benne vörösen.

„Hazugság!"

_**oooOOOooo**_

Vernonék el nem tudták elképzelni mi történt a kölyökkel –, persze Dudley sejtette, de erről nem világosította fel a szüleit –, nagyjából két hete nem látták kijönni a szobájából. Nem mintha érdekelné őket, ha esetleg éhen hal vagy valami, de ha ez megtörténne, akkor el kellene számolniuk az okokkal annak az idióta igazgatónak, és ezt nagyon nem szeretnék. Ezért egy családi kupaktanács alkalmával úgy döntöttek, hogy írnak egy levelet, annak a degeneráltnak, hogy a kölyök rosszul van, jöjjön érte. Attól kezdve, hogy a levelet postára adták, állandóan rettegtek – vajon mivel magyarázzák meg a szomszédoknak a furcsa látogatójukat.

Alig telt el a levél feladása óta két nap, amikor hajnalban – Vernon szerint embertelenül

korán –, valaki dörömbölt az ajtón.

Petunia ment ki, sápadt arccal nyitotta ki Dumbledore professzornak a bejáratot.

– Jó reggelt Petunia! Sajnálom a korai időpontot, de amint megkaptam a levelüket, ide siettem – majd invitálás nélkül az emeletre indult.

– Elmondanátok mi történt Harryvel? – fordult vissza a lépcső tetejéről.

– Nem tudjuk – sápadt el még jobban Petunia.

– Biztos valami varázs kór –, jelent meg a háló ajtajában Vernon feje –, nem miattunk van! Mi rendesen a gondját viseltük!

– Jó reggelt! – köszönt oda neki jóvális mosollyal Dumbledore – Nem gondoltam rá, hogy ti okoztatok volna neki valamit, megmutatnátok melyik az ő szobája?

Petunia a folyosó utolsó ajtaja felé bökött. A professzor, kopogás nélkül nyomta le a kilincset.

Amint belépett, meghökkent a látványon, a szoba teljesen személytelen volt, mondhatni kopár, a rozoga ágyon, és a leszakadt ajtajú szekrényen kívül nem volt benne más – vagyis de, ott volt még Hedvig kalitkája, és az utazó láda, de ezen kívül tényleg semmi.

A rozoga ágyban ott feküdt Harry, olyan halovány és sovány volt, hogy a professzor egy pillanatra megijedt – jaj, csak el ne tűnjön!

Csendben ment közelebb, nem tudta eldönteni, vajon a fiú alszik-e. Óvatosan fölé hajolt,

Hallotta a halk, rendszertelen lélegzetét, de hiába szólította, a fiú semmire nem reagált.

Fölé emelte a kezét, megpróbálta beazonosítani a kórt egyfajta diagnosztizáló bűbájjal, de ő maga lepődött meg a legjobban, amikor a diagnózis azt mutatta, hogy Harrynek nincsen semmi baja. Nem értette a dolgot, és ettől kissé megijedt. Némi gondolkodás után Hedvighez lépett, miután megetette a már alig élő madarat, egy csendben elsuttogott _Dulcisses _után, már rá merte bízni a levelet – amit akkor írt, amikor a madár evett – elküldte Poppyhoz.

Sürgősen szüksége van a javasasszonyra, ha nem akarja, hogy Harry végleg itt hagyja őket.

Tőle nem megszokott idegességgel járkált fel-alá az apró szobában, aggódott – ha Harryvel valami történik, akkor nem lesz, aki keresztülvigye a terveit, márpedig azt nem hagyhatja.

Hiába törte a fejét nem tudott rájönni, hogy mi történhetett a fiúval.

Nem kellett sokáig várnia – hamarosan már hallotta az emeleti lépcsőn a léptek zaját. Poppy nem finomkodott az ajtóval, egyszerűen belökte, és kérdezés nélkül fordult Harryhez.

Az egész testére kiterjesztette a diagnosztizáló bűbájt, értő szemmel nézte az eredményt.

– Igazgató úr! Harryt azonnal vissza kell vinni Roxfortba, a gyengélkedőre!

– Mégis mi baja van? Az én diagnózisom szerint fizikailag rendben van.

– Fizikailag igen –, talán –, bár a sokáig tartó éhezés a szervezetét eléggé legyengítette. De ez a kisebb baj, Harry katatón állapotban van, ki tudja már mióta, és ha nem kezdhetem meg hamarosan a kezelését, akkor nem tudom garantálni, hogy valaha is felépül.

– Katatón? Mégis mit jelent ez? – Dumbledore kissé értetlen volt, hallott már a katatóniáról, de eddig csak mugliknál.

– Valami nagyon erős lelki trauma érhette, ez az állapot csak akkor következik be, ha az illető semmilyen formában nem tud valamit feldolgozni, De menjünk már, a katatóniát csak egy lépés választja el a tudathasadásos skizofréniától! Most tényleg minden perc drága!

– Poppy van még esélye rendbe tenni?

– Addig van esélyem rá, amíg át nem billen a másik végletbe. Ha azt látja, hogy felkel és elkezd mániákusan mozogni, leállíthatatlanul tombolni, akkor sajnos elkéstünk. Fogja Harryt hoppanáljon vele a gyengélkedőre. én viszem a holmiját.

A Roxfort még üres szerencsére –, gondolta Poppy –, semmi szüksége most a gyengélkedőt legyekként ellepő barátokra. Egy pálcaintéssel megtisztította Harryt, és tiszta pizsamát is bűvölt rá. Kiment az irodájába, hogy behozza a bájitalokat Nem volt konkrét kezelési terve, hiszen még soha nem találkozott katatóniában szenvedő varázslóval – csak azért ismerte fel Harry tüneteit, mert a gyengélkedőn töltött unalmas óráiban Szigfrid Balambér: Ritka betegségek lexikonját szokta bújni. Úgy gondolta, hogy az Álmatlan Álom, és némi rendszeresen adagolt nyugtatófőzet majd rendbe teszi a fiút. Csak remélni merte, hogy igaza van, de abban biztos volt, hogy ha egy héten belül nem áll be semmilyen változás az állapotában, akkor át kell szállíttatni a Szent Mungóba.

Eközben az igazgatói irodában Dumbledore ugyanolyan idegesen rótta a köröket – a képek a falon ámulva nézték.

Meg kell gyógyulnia! Meg kell gyógyulnia – ismételgette magában, mint egy mantrát, tudta jól, ha Harry meghal, akkor vele halnak az álmai is. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve hopp port szórt a kandallóba – nem lépett át, csak a fejét dugta bele.

– Perselus! Gyere azonnal! Kérlek!

Reménykedett, hogy a bájitaltan tanára esetleg többet tud erről a dologról, mint Poppy, ő ugyanis eléggé tanácstalannak látszott.

„_Dulcisses" A latin ducis-friss szóból alkotott bűbáj, élőlények élénkítésére való, legalábbis én erre csináltam, ha valaki már megtette előttem, vagy hasonlót alkotott az csak a véletlen műve!_

_Ezúton kérek elnézést a hozzáértőktől! A katatónia nem a skizofrénia előjele, hanem az egyik tünete! De hát ficet írok, itt akár fordítva is lehet! Ugye?_

_Remélem nem untátok! Friss pár nap múlva!_


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Dumbledore úgy érezte, lassan ösvényt jár a padlóba – mire a kandalló zölden fellángolt, és kilépett belőle Perselus Piton.

Az arcáról a megszokott lenéző kifejezésen kívül, semmit nem lehetett leolvasni – talán csak némi bosszúságot.

– Albus! – biccentett az igazgató felé – Mi olyan fontos, hogy tíz nappal a tanév kezdete előtt ide rendeltél? Éppen bájitalokat főzők, és ha azt akarod, hogy a kémed a helyén, és élve maradjon, akkor estére készen kell lennem.

– Drága fiam! Tudom, hogy minden nap kockáztatod a biztonságodat az érdekemben, de ez most legalább annyira fontos, mint a Voldemort elleni harcunk!

– A szócséplés helyett, nem mondanád el végre, miért is kellett idejönnöm?

– Harry beteg.

– Nos, arra ott van Poppy – mordult fel Perselus, nem érdekelték a kölykök, még az állítólagos kiválasztott sem.

– Nem egyszerű a helyzet, valami lelki baja van, Poppy szerint aggasztó az állapota. Nem igazán tudja, mit kellene tennie. De abban bízom, hogy te – nézett Perselusra átható tekintettel –, tudod mi a teendő ilyen helyzetben.

– Természetesen tudom! Máris átküldöm Poppynak az utasításaimat. Nem is értem, hogyan lehetett abból a nőszemélyből javasasszony.

– Félreértettél fiam! Hiába adsz utasításokat, Poppy nem fogja észrevenni a változásokat, de ha mégis, akkor sem fogja tudni, mit kell tennie! Itt kell maradnod Harry mellett!

– Na de, Albus! – méltatlankodott a bájitalmester – Képtelenség! Estére el kell vinnem a főzeteket a Nagyúrnak! Még csak készen sem vagyok velük!

– Ez nem okozhat problémát! Úgy vélem, Harrynek ez a pár óra már nem számít! Amint visszaértél, azonnal gyere ide. Ja, és fiam! Vigyázz magadra, szükségem van még rád!

Perselus szó nélkül lépett be a kandallóba – ha lenne ajtaja, akkor most jól bevágná! Dühös volt! Nem elég, hogy nem hagyják nyugodtan dolgozni, de egy ostoba kölyök miatt nem hagyják. Ráadásul mindezt nyáron!

Elege volt! Két oldalról ugráltatták, mint valami házi manót, hol az Igazgató, hol a Nagyúr parancsait leste. Ha valami nem úgy ment, ahogyan elvárták, akkor biztos lehetett a büntetésben. Az Igazgató a lelkén állt bosszút, a Nagyúr a testén. Lassan teljesen elhasználódik, de még mindig nem érzi, hogy levezekelte volna a hajdani bűneit.

Kilépett a kandallóból, immár a saját kúriájában volt. Mivel az élete már régen csak arról szólt, hogy hol az egyik, hol a másik urának ugrált, előrelátóan nem a fenti, nappali falát díszítő kandallót köttette rá a hopp hálózatra, hanem a laborjában levőt. Így nem kellett fel-le lépcsőznie feleslegesen – főleg, hogy ez olykor a Nagyúr, áldásos tevékenysége után képtelenség volna.

Gyorsan ellenőrizte a főzeteit, három üstben rotyogtak, nagy mennyiségű Vérpótlót, legalább annyi Kalapkúrát, és egy számára ismeretlen hatású főzetet főzött. Mindezt a Nagyúrnak – az ismeretlen recept is tőle származott. Nem volt ebben semmi meglepő. A nagyúr gyakran talált ki különböző hatású mérgeket, Perselusnak csak meg kellett főznie, és elkészítnie az ellenmérget.

Késsé megnyugodott, amikor látta, hogy a főzetek időben elkészülnek – így talán épségben szabadulhat.

Amíg várta a főzési idő végét, átnézte a régi jegyzeteit, azokat, amelyekben említést tett a katatóniáról. Miután megerősítette magában, hogy az ismeretei nem koptak meg, előkészítette a hozzávalókat ahhoz a főzethez, amit majd csak akkor fog tudni elkezdeni, ha visszatért.

Poppy aggódva nézte Harryt, hiába adott neki Álomtalan Álmot, a fiú arca ugyan olyan mozdulatlan és kifejezéstelen maradt, még most, alvás közben is. Pedig az álomtalan alvásnak el kellett volna lazítania őt. De ez nem történt meg.

Albus szólt neki, hogy valamikor az éjszaka folyamán felváltja majd Piton professzor, nem tudta eldönteni, hogy bosszankodjon vagy meg könnyebbüljön-e. Bosszankodott, mert úgy érezte, nem ismerik el kellőképpen a tudását. Megkönnyebbült, mert teljesen tehetetlennek érezte magát Harry állapotával szemben. Kíváncsi volt a professzor mit kezd majd a helyzettel – bár kétségei nem voltak, ő majd rendbe hozza a fiút. Csak jönne már!

Az órák lassan teltek, Perselus nem érkezett meg. Amikor elmúlt a hajnal is, Poppy elindult az Igazgatóhoz. Valamit tennie kellet, mert Harry, egyre rosszabbul festett.

Ő kifelé vágtatott az ajtón, Perselus befelé.

Esélye sem volt számon kérni a professzort, mert az azonnal a nyakába zúdította a kérdéseit.

– Mióta van ilyen állapotban? Használt neki az Álomtalan Álom? Befogadta a szervezete az Erősítő főzetet? Adott neki egyáltalán? – olyan maró gúnnyal ejtette a szavakat, hogy Poppy kis híján elsírta magát.

– Nem tudjuk pontosan, de az elmondások szerint nagyjából két hete. Az Álomtalan Álom láthatólag semmit nem használ, igaz ugyan, hogy a fiú alszik, de egy cseppet sem enyhült a feszültsége. Nyugtató főzetet kapott, mert úgy gondolom, most nagyobb szüksége van a megnyugvásra, mint a táplálékra! – Poppy igyekezett annyi magabiztosságot a szavaiba sűríteni amennyit csak tudott.

– Úgy gondolta. Nagyszerű. Biztosan akkor is úgy gondolja majd, ha a fiú, a gondos ápolása következtében éhen hal! Kókler!

Ezzel minden további nélkül kikerülte Poppyt, és oda ment Harry ágyához. A boszorkány megcsóválta a fejét és eltűnt az irodája ajtaja mögött – nem vette Perselus szavait a szívére, egyrészt mert ismerte már, másrészt pedig nagyjából igaza volt, bár a szakmai önérzetét sértette, de ennek nem adott még magában sem hangot.

Perselus figyelte Harryt, megdöbbentette a fiú arca, még így álmában is ijesztő volt a vonásain a teljes érdektelenség. Nemigen érdekelték a diákjai, de most kíváncsi lett volna, hogy mi tudta ennyire kiborítani a gyereket – gondolatban megvonta a vállát, mindegy.

Elővette a talárja alól az erősítő főzetet, majd nem túl finoman, Harry szájába öntötte, miután meggyőződött róla, hogy a folyadék jó helyre ment, elővette a máik bájitalt is. Tulajdonképpen ez a főzet volt az oka, hogy nem éjszaka jött. Mikor éjfél tájt hazaért a Nagyúrtól – sajnos nem úszta meg _Cruciatus_ nélkül, mert az kevesellte a főzetek mennyisségét –, azonnal nekilátott a már előkészített bájital elkészítésének. Csak lassan tudott dolgozni, mert a már számtalanszor elszenvedett Kínok Átka egyre jobban megviseli a szervezetét, az átok utóhatásai összeadódnak, mindegy mennyi idő telik el közöttük. Nehézkesen mozgatta a tagjait, néha a keze is megremegett, tisztában volt vele, hogy elkezdődött a leépülése, minden egyes alkalmat nehezebben fog kiheverni, mígnem egyszer vége lesz, vagy az átoktól, vagy annak az utóhatásaitól.

Szemügyre vette a kicsi üvegcsében szikrázó anyagot, biztos akart lenni a dolgában, ez a bájital, az elkészítése után alig egy órán át használható. A lényege abban rejlik, hogy összeszedi a páciens gondolatait – mindet, mintegy összesűrítve. Ha ez megvan, akkor szétválasztja azokat, pro-kontra, azaz pozitív és negatív hatás alapján. Tulajdonképpen nem a főzet teszi ezt, hanem annak az elméje, aki megitta, ennek eredményeként, a megoldhatatlan problémák kitisztulnak, és leegyszerűsödnek. A hatását nagyjából hat óra alatt fejti ki, bár ez erősen függ az alany szellemi képességeitől. Ha rendesen működik a főzet, akkor Potter holnap reggel kezd csak magához térni, addig a tudatalattija feldolgozza az őt ért traumát, onnantól kezdve csak az lesz a dolguk, hogy feltáplálják – ezt pedig, nyugodtan rábízhatja a javasasszonyra is.

A főzetnek megfelelő ütemben kellett Potter szervezetébe jutnia, oda intett egy széket az ágy mellé, és pontosan hét percenként ledöntött egy kortyot a fiú torkán. Miután alig egy órával később a főzet elfogyott, magához hívta az egyik ötödéves tankönyvét és elkezdte kidolgozni az ötödikesek tanmenetét – szája időnként gúnyos mosolyt öltött, igazán jól fog szórakozni, ellenben a kölykökkel, akik vért izzadnak majd az óráin.

Hallotta, hogy az Igazgató halkan benyit a gyengélkedő ajtaján.

– Perselus fiam! Nagyon nyúzottnak látszol, talán elmesélhetnéd, hogy mi történt az éjszaka.

– Sajnálom Albus, de hiába próbáltam, nem tudtam meg semmi újat, még azt sem sikerült kiderítenem, hogy mire jó az a főzet, amit a Nagyúr receptje alapján készítettem. Bár ha lesz két nyugodt napom – itt jelentőségteljesen Dumbledorra nézett, szinte sugallva felé, hogy hagyja már kicsit békén –, akkor önállóan is rájövök a hatásaira,

– Ebben biztos vagyok magam is! Gyanús nekem ez a csend Voldemort körül, biztosan készül valamire. Na, de most nem ezért vagyunk itt! Hogy van az ifjú Harry?

– Pocsékul! De kiheveri, megkapta az Egyensúly főzetét. Holnapra magához tér, és nagyjából önmaga lesz, meg tud majd birkózni a nehézségeivel, nekünk csak annyi dolgunk lesz, hogy feltápláljuk, és fizikailag megerősítjük.

– Nagyszerű! – a professzor feszült hangulata eltűnt, ismét nem állt útjában semmi a terveinek.

Miután az Igazgató elment, ismét csend telepedett a gyengélkedőre, Perselus tovább gyártotta a gyermekkínzó tananyagot. Órákkal később arra figyelt fel, hogy Poppy elé rakott egy étellel megrakott tálcát. Nem igazán reagált rá, csak oda morrantott valamit, amit akár köszönömként is értelmezhetett a javasasszony. Nem nyúlt az ételhez, tudta, hogy még legalább fél nap kell ahhoz, hogy a gyomra magába tudjon fogadni bármi szilárat, ez is az utóhatások egyike.

Éppen, hogy eltüntette a tálcát, az ágyon eddig mozdulatlanul fekvő fiú, mocorogni kezdett, nem volt nagyon feltűnő, de Perselus észrevette – na, kezdődik.

Harry arca, az eddigi maszkszerű merevségéből átváltott, egy élettel teli, de iszonyúan szenvedő arcra. Mindent le lehetett róla olvasni, a félelmet, a fájdalmat, a csalódottságot.

Bár az arcán egymást váltották az érzelmek, Harry nem volt magánál.

Cirka, két órás vonaglás után Perselus úgy döntött ideje némi nyugtató főzettel átitatott borogatással enyhítenie Potter szenvedésén – na, nem vitte túlzásba, csak rárakta a homlokára és kész. Szó nem lehetett holmi igazgatásról.

_oooOOOooo_

Harry kellemesen ellebegett a semmiben. Nem érzett semmit, nem volt se hideg, se meleg. nem érzett fájdalmat, se bizonytalanságot, Még a saját súlyát sem érezte. Nem érzékelte az időt, nem tudott viszonyítani semmit, semmihez. Egy dolgot tudott biztosan, hogy a tudata egyre inkább kitisztul. Egyre inkább tisztában volt önmagával, emlékezett. Emlékezett a dobozra, amit Dudley vágott hozzá. Emlékezett a tartalmára is pontosan, szóról szóra – de valahogy mégsem idegesítette fel. Nyomát sem találta magában a korábbi elkeseredésének. Mérlegelt, életében talán először. Felsorolta az ellene, és a mellette érveket – jóval több volt ellene.

De világosan látta, hogy nem tehet a tények ellen semmit. Inkább azt fontolgatta, hogy milyen módon tudhatná meg, mi is történt valójában. mert valami biztosan történt, nemigen szokták a

Születési Bizonyítványokat megváltoztatni. Azt is megfogadta magának, hogy ezt az egészet soha, senkivel nem fogja megosztani, se a barátaival, se az Igazgatóval, se Pitonnal – Pitonnal pláne nem.

Már csak azt kellett kitalálnia, hogyan tudja majd mindezt eltitkolni, találnia kell valami magyarázatot az állapotára. Ráadásul, még ha a barátait, és esetleg Dumbledore professzort meg is tudja győzni, ott van még Piton, aki talán a világ legerősebb legilimentora. Fogalma sincsen, hogy előle, hogyan tudja eltitkolni mindezt. Az oklumenciához nem ért, más módja meg nemigen van annak, hogy kizárja Pitont az elméjéből – bár nem gondolja, hogy a professzornak az lenne a kedvenc időtöltése, hogy a diákjai fejében turkál. Mindenesetre ezt a problémát sürgősen meg kell oldania, majd megkérdezi Hermionét, amúgy is szüksége lesz a segítségükre, nélkülük unalmas lenne nyomoznia. Azt fogja mondani, hogy az igazgató

utasította valamire. Igen, így lesz, bár nagyon vigyáznia kell majd – ha véletlenül megtudnák az igazat, akkor Hemione, merő jó szándékból azonnal Pitonhoz rohanna, elmondani neki az örömhírt. Ez nem történhet meg, már csak a lány testi épsége érdekében sem – a vérdenevér biztosan kitekerné a nyakát, az efféle utalgatás miatt.

oooOOOooo

Perselus nézte a lassan megnyugvó kölyköt, furcsa számára érthetetlen gondolattöredékek szivárogtak felé. Nem szeretett mások fejében kutakodni utálta, hogy meg kell őriznie a titkaikat – legalábbis azokat, amiket nem utasításra fürkészett ki. Volt valami megterhelő abban, amikor elárasztották az elméjét, mások nívótlan, értelmetlen gondolatai, a semmitmondó emlékekről nem is beszélve. Ilyenkor úgy érezte magát, mintha átsétálna a saját IQ-ja alatt. Most sem volt másképpen, egészen addig, amíg meg nem érezte a vele szembeni ellenállást, teljesen tisztán érezte, hogy Potter valamit el akar titkolni előle. Erre már odafigyelt, tudni akarta azt, amit nem tud – mindig is utálta, ha nem avatják be a dolgokba, főleg ha azokban ő is érintett. Márpedig most érintett volt. Figyelt, de csak kusza semmiségeket érzékelt, valami nyomozásról, amibe a barátait is bevonhatná, egy utasítást Albustól, és valamit a háttérben, ami folyamatosan jelen volt halkan, de konkrétan. Igyekezett erre a valamire fókuszálni, hátha megtudhat többet a titokról, amiben ő is érintett, de nem jutott előrébb, pusztán a megváltoztathatatlan bizonyosságát érezte. Nem jutott előrébb, ezért megfogadta, hogy mostantól, rajta tartja a szemét a kölykön.

_**Mára ennyi, friss szokás szerint pár nap múlva!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry ébredezett, még nem nyitotta ki a szemét, egyszerűen nem volt kedve hozzá. A tegnap történteket már helyre rakta magában – bár érezte, hogy nem kevés időbe telik majd, hogy mindezt tökéletesen magához tartozónak érezze. De pont a tegnap miatt, nem volt kedve felkelni, és lemenni Vernonékhoz. Hiszen neki apja is van – még ha az a vérdenevér is –, miért kellene hát eltűrnie a bácsikája megalázásait nap, mint nap?

De hamar megválaszolta a saját kételyeit. Muszáj neki, hiszen senki nem tudhatja meg mi is az igazság. Az egy dolog, hogy ha kiderülne, hogy ő nem is Potter, akkor mit gondolnának az édesanyjáról – igaz neki rosszul esne, de az anyját már nem tudnák ezzel bántani, Talán még azt is el tudná viselni, hogy őt is ugyanaz a közutálat övezné, mint a pincelakót ha kiderülne, hogy valójában ő Pitonnak a fia. Na de azt, amit a professzor művelne vele. Na, azt nem! Az a szörnyeteg nem szereti a gyerekeket, nem szeret senkit. Talán még Vernonéknál is rosszabb!

Nem… Az lesz a legjobb, ha marad az eredeti tervnél és nem szól senkinek!

Mélázgatott még egy darabig, már éppen rászánta volna magát, hogy mégis csak lemenjen – elkerülendő a fölösleges szekírozást –, amikor valami furcsa tűnt fel neki. A Dursley ház mindig nagyon tiszta volt, Petunia néni csak olyan tisztító szereket vett, amiknek kellemes virágillata van így az mindig körbe lengte a ház minden zugát – még az ő szobájába is befurakodott, pedig neki itt nem volt szabad használnia azokat.

Most is virágillatot érzett, de ez valahogy más volt, olyan mintha, mintha gyógynövények illata lenne. Egészen olyan, mint Roxfortban a gyengélkedőn!

Hirtelen pattantak fel a szemei, bár a szemüvege híján nem látott valami tisztán, azt azonnal felismerte, hogy nem a szobájában van. A helyiség tágas volt és fehér, megkönnyebbülten könyvelte el, hogy tényleg a gyengélkedőn van – bár azt nem értette, hogy miért.

– Mr. Potter! Felébredt végre. – hajolt fölé Poppy, talán még soha nem örült ennyire a javasasszonynak.

– Ő… Igen. Bár… Elmondaná, hogyan kerültem ide? Mert az este még nem volt semmi bajom, legalábbis… azt hiszem.

– Az este, Mr. Potter? Nem emlékszik semmire? – nézett furcsálkodva Poppy.

Harry nagyon is emlékezett, legalábbis a dobozra, de ezt nem akarta megosztani senkivel. De a kérdésre felrémlett benne valami. Mintha nem régen még azon gondolkodott volna, hogy valamit ki kell találnia, de mit? Próbálta megerőltetni az agyát, de nem jutott semmire, Talán majd Poppytól megtud valamit.

– Mr. Potter, ön a gyengélkedőn van Roxfortban! Már három napja. A bácsikájától hozta el az igazgató úr, miután nagyjából két hétig feküdt a szobájában, katatón állapotban! El tudná nekem mondani mi történt magával?

– Két hét? – nézett Poppyra.

Az nem lehet, minden olyan tiszta volt előtte, hogy az csak az este történhetett – hirtelen ugrott be neki mi is az, amit ki kell találnia. Már emlékezett, emlékezett a nagy sötét semmire, emlékezett, hogy nem érdekelte semmi, hogy nem akart mozdulni, enni, inni, élni. Emlékezett, hogy Vernon bácsi egy ideig próbálta kirángatni az ágyból, olykor kapott egy-két ökölcsapást is, hogy felkeljen. Aztán az is beugrott neki, hogy hallotta Dumbledore professzor hangját. Emlékezett végre arra is, hogy ki kell találnia mit is mondjon, hogyan került ilyen állapotba. De ehhez időre van szüksége.

– Jól van, Mr. Potter látom még zavaros kissé minden, de ne féljen, Piton professzor már rendbe hozta az elméjét, csak még nagyon gyenge. Pár napig még itt maradnia, azalatt Erősítő főzetet fog kapni és tisztességes ételt, hogy visszanyerje az erejét!

– Piton professzor? Mit tett velem? – kérdezte ijedten, nem jöhetett rá!

– Nem tett semmit, csak főzött magának egy különleges bájitalt, amitől sikerült magához térnie. Hozok önnek reggelit.

Kicsit megnyugodott, ezek szerint itt volt Piton, de nem turkált az agyában. Gyorsan meg kell találnia a módját, hogyan tudja elzárni az elméjét előle. Muszáj.

Tapogatózni kezdett, az ágya mellett elhelyezett, kicsiny szekrénykén a szemüvege után, miután megtalálta és az orrára illesztette, sokat javult a komfortérzete.

Nem volt ideje nagyon elmerülni a megoldandó problémáiban, mert Poppy már közeledett egy alaposan megpakolt tálcával.

– Mrs. Pompfey, nem igazán vagyok éhes…

– Mr. Potter! Maga úgy néz ki, mint egy Jujuj Madár! Jelenlegi állapotában bárki összetévesztené egy inferiussal, tehát ne vitatkozzon velem! Ennie kell.

Megpróbálta magát ülőhelyzetbe tornázni, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy annyira le van gyengülve, hogy még ezt az egyszerű mozdulatsort sem tudja egyedül elvégezni.

Szégyenlősen nézett a javasasszonyra, utálkozva gondolt a saját tehetetlenségére. Poppy gyorsan feljebb segítette és a párnáknak döntötte a hátát, hogy az ölébe helyezhesse a tálcát.

Csak ímmel-ámmal állt neki az evésnek, de az éhség hamar jelezte a jelenlétét, így nem esett nehezére rendesen enni.

Miután bepuszilt legalább két tányér erőlevest, és egy hatalmas szelet sültet körettel és megivott rá egy nagy pohár töklevet, Poppy már nyújtotta is felé az Erősítő főzetet. A teli gyomra annyira elálmosította, hogy alig bírta lenyelni a bájitalt. Arra már nem is emlékezett amikor Poppy ismét vízszintesbe helyezte.

Perselus a kúria nappalijában tüllögetett, a kandalló előtti fotelban – a Potter köré helyezett riasztó bűbáj jelezte, hogy a kölyök magához tért.

Már éppen ideje volt, ennek már tegnap meg kellett volna történnie, de úgy látszik elszámolta magát, a fiú problémája jóval komolyabb lehetett, mint gondolta – erősebbre kellett volna készítenie a főzetet.

A két nappal ezelőtt tapasztalt ellenállás és ez, csak még jobban megerősítették abban, hogy oda kell figyelnie rá. Meglehetősen szokatlan érzés volt neki, általában csak akkor mutatott érdeklődést mások iránt, ha az valamiben hasznára volt – persze kivételt képeztek ez alól az urai. Rájuk kénytelen volt figyelni, legalábbis ha meg akarta őrizni a viszonylagos biztonságát.

Ma hiába is akarna lemenni a gyenguszra megnézni Pottert – hátha megtudhat még valamit a fiú titkaiból. Megbeszélésre kell mennie a tanári karral, utána a Főnix Rendje tart gyűlést. Estére pedig a Nagyúr rendelte magához – ennek okairól szokás szerint, semmit sem tudott.

Már előre utálta a megbeszélést, semmi kedve nem volt végig hallgatni a kollegái nyavalygását az óraszámokról, a kevesellt foglalkozásokról – mindegyikük meg volt győződve arról, hogy a saját tárgyuk a legfontosabb, abból kellene a legtöbb. Tudta jól, hogy legalább három órája fog pocsékba menni miattuk – de akár mennyire szeretné, Albus nem engedi el a jelenlétét, soha nem engedte.

Kelletlenül indult hát a kandalló felé. Amikor az igazgatói irodában kilépett belőle, akkor már mindenki ott volt – szeretett utolsónak érkezni. A tanárok helyet foglaltak már a különböző ülőalkalmatosságokon, kivéve persze Minervát, – ő soha nem ült le, mindig a kandalló mellett állta végig a megbeszéléseket, – és Binnst, őáttetszősége meghúzta magát a fal mellett. A saját jól bejáratott helye a kandalló melletti sarokban volt, persze a Minárváéval ellentétes oldalon.

Ebben az eldugott sarokban mindenkit jól szemügyre vehetett, vagy ha éppen ahhoz volt kedve, akkor akár szunyókálhatott is – most is ezt tervezte.

Nem is tett másképp, végig szenderegte az egész megbeszélést, – fél füllel hallgatva, az évek óta mindig elhangzó, elcsépelt panaszokat. Csak akkor volt hajlandó visszatérni a valóságba, amikor Minerva mögött is fellángolt a kandalló zöld fénye. Albus irodája azonnal felvette az eredeti méretét, ezáltal sokkal kisebbé vált, mint amekkora eddig volt – különleges tértágító bűbájjal volt kezelve, mérete a benne tartózkodó varázslók számától függően változott.

– Perselus! – fordult hozzá az igazgató. – Van valami fejlemény Harry állapotában?

– Ma reggel magához tért.

– Voltál nála? Esetleg megtudtad, hogy mi okozta az állapotát?

– Talán meg tudtam volna valamit, ha nem a megbeszéléseden kellett volna töltenem az időmet. De mivel Potter, nem sokkal az előtt tért magához, mielőtt elkezdődött volna, nem tudtam lemenni hozzá.

– Drága fiam, ezek a megbeszélések mindenkinek fontosak, neked is, még akkor is ha te ezt nem látod be.

– Ah… – hörrent fel Perselus, soha nem fogja megérteni, minek kell ő ide.

– Mindenesetre, a Főnix Rend gyűlése után látogasd meg a fiút.

– Nem fog menni, a gyűlésről azonnal a Nagyúrhoz kell mennem – nem szeretett ellentmondani az igazgatónak, mélységesen tisztelte. Ha annak idején nem állt volna mellé, amikor segítséget kért tőle, akkor már biztosan nem élne. Ennek ellenére, mostanában egyre többször lepik meg a öreg reakciói, ha nem ismerné ennyire, komolyan elgondolkodna azon, hogy valójában melyik oldalon is áll.

– Értem – mondta az igazgató elgondolkozva. – Akkor majd, szakítok rá időt magam.

– Van még valami?

– Nincsen Perselus, a többit majd a főhadiszálláson.

– Akkor, viszlát Albus.

A kandallón távozva, egyenesen a laborjába ment, a főzeteinek még kellett pár óra csendes rotyogás. Miközben újratöltötte a bájitalos szütyőjét a mindennapos, megszokott üvegcsékkel – ezek nélkül nem ment soha, sehová –, elgondolkozott, egészen június végéig, váratlan volt a Nagyúr hívása bárhol, bármikor előfordulhatott, hogy felizzott a sötétjegy a karján, és akkor nem volt mese, mennie kellett. Azóta viszont ez megváltozott. Már mehetett úgy is, hogy előre megbeszélték – persze nem szó szerint, a Nagyúr egyszerűen belemászott a fejébe, és közölte, hogy mikor akarja látni, ilyenkor csak meg kellett érintenie az adott időben, a bal karján a jegyét, és már ott is volt, ahol várta –, ezek általában olyan alkalmak voltak, amikor rajtuk kívül nem volt senki a közelben, Voldemort elég paranoiás lett az utóbbi időben. Nem akarta, hogy bárki is tudjon a megbeszéléseikről. Éppen ezért, egyre nehezebb lett megtudnia bármit is a terveiről, alig volt lehetősége találkozni a többi halálfalóval. Egyre inkább ellehetetlenült kémként, erősen gyanította, hogy ez nem véletlen – minden alkalommal, amikor a Nagyúrhoz kellett mennie, azzal a meggyőződéssel ment, hogy az lesz az utolsó alkalom. Mindezt persze megosztotta Albussal is, de az öreg varázsló nem látta ilyen sötétnek a helyzetet – vagy csak meg akarta nyugtatni.

Amikor már tele volt a szütyője a friss bájitalokkal, elindult a főhadiszállásra.

A Grimmauld téri ház nappalija, hasonló volt az övéhez, legalábbis méretben, annak idején, amikor a házat építették, valószínűleg nagy társasági életet élt a Black család, legalábbis a helyiség méretei erről árulkodtak. Simán elfért volna valamelyik Roxforti osztály teljes létszámmal és még úgy is szellősen volna. A rend tagjainak azon szűk rétege, akik közel voltak a tűzhöz, már mind jelen voltak. Miután nyugtázták, hogy Piton érkezett, nem foglakoztak vele tovább, elfogadták – bár csak Dumbledore miatt –, hogy megjelenik a gyűléseken, ennek ellenére nem érezték maguk közé valónak.

Persze ez nem zavarta, nem akart barátkozni senkivel, nem volt szüksége a felületes, hogy vagy kérdésekre – bár néha belegondolt, hogyan állna a szájuk, ha egyszer elmondaná, hogy is van valójában –, jól elvolt a saját maga építette falak mögött.

Alig állt be a legtávolabbi sarokba, megérkezett az igazgató.

– Látom mindenki megérkezett! – köszöntötte őket Dumbledore. – Fontos megbeszélni valónk van! Néhány Londontól távolabb élő varázsló család jelezte felém, hogy az utóbbi időben meglehetősen sokszor fordulnak meg a lakóhelyük környékén, kétes alakok. Voldemort egyre óvatosabbá válik, Perselus sajnos már nem tud olyan hatékonyan kémkedni, mint eddig. A kevésbé ismert rendtagoknak ki kell menniük a helyszínekre, szemmel tartani a mozgást a környéken, erős a gyanúm, hogy halálfalók figyelik azokat a családokat.

A rendtagok között megindult a pusmogás, mindenki azt találgatta, hogy vajon mit akarhat Voldemort, na meg azt is, hogy vajon Piton miért nem kémkedik rendesen. Voltak nem titkolt hangok is, amelyekből azt lehetett kiszűrni, hogy Piton szándékosan nem végzi a dolgát.

– Pontosan hány családról van szó? – kérdezte Tonks, aki az utóbbi időben teljesen megélénkült, nem csak a hangulata, de a külseje is egészen színessé vált, a haja most éppen élénk kék színben játszott.

– Eddig nyolc család jelzett felém, mindegyiküknek az iskolánkba jár a gyermeke, és mindegyik gyermek az idén lesz végzős.

– Akkor hát a gyerekek lehetnek a célpontok? – kérdezte ezúttal Mordon.

– Sajnos erre gyanakszom én is.

– De mit akarhat a Nagyúr, pár tizenhat éves kölyökkel? – vágott közbe Lupin, miközben le nem vette a szemeit Tonksról.

– Minek találgatunk itt? – szólt közbe Sirius, felpattanva a székéről –. Menjünk és kapjuk el a kukkolókat, majd egy kis Veritasérum megoldja a problémánkat.

– Nyugalom! Részben igazad van, de egyelőre mégis inkább maradunk a csendes megfigyelésnél, nem akarom, hogy Voldemort megneszelje, hogy tudunk róluk.

– Badarság! – kiáltotta Sirius

– Kérlek, nyugodj meg, amint megtudjuk, hogy kik a megfigyelők és valamelyiküket tudjuk helyettesíteni, azonnal megejthetjük a kihallgatást – mondta Dumbledore. – Most pedig beszéljük meg kik lehetnek azok, akik háromfős csapatokba kimehetnek a helyszínre. Mindenképpen olyan rendtagokra van szükségünk, akiket kevéssé ismernek.

A megbeszélés sokáig elhúzódott, Perselus halkan kimentette magát. Mennie kellett, a Nagyúr már várta. Amint átlépett a kandallón, megérintette a balján levő jegyet, már érezte is a hoppanálás, kellemetlen érzését.

Egy sötét és nyirkos helyen találta magát, Voldemort már ott volt, de nem fordult felé. Háttal neki a szembe levő falat nézte. Nem tartott sokáig, hogy Perselus meglássa, mi köti le a figyelmét – a falon egy ember volt kifeszítve, karjai kissé a feje felé emelve, a lábai terpeszben. Mágia tartotta ebben a helyzetben, még élt szerencsétlen és a tudata is jelen volt, bár a sérüléseit elnézve, azt is csak mágia tarthatta fent. A teste tele volt sebekkel, talán nem volt olyan hely rajta ahol ne érte volna valamilyen átok. Az arcát annyira eltorzította a kínzás, hogy nem ismerte fel.

– Perselus, hát megérkeztél. – fordult felé Voldemort. – Felismered a barátunkat?

– Nagyuram! – hajtotta le a fejét. – Nem uram! A kínzásaid megtették a magukét, mint mindig.

– Nem? Akkor elárulom neked, Dolohovot érte a megtiszteltetés, hogy a kezeimtől szenvedheti el a büntetését.

– Értem uram! Szabad tudnom mivel nyerte el a haragodat?

– Nagyon kíváncsi vagy Perselus! – mondta Voldemort, és már rá is küldte a Kínok Átkát.

Voldemort jóval erősebb volt az átlagos halálfalóknál, amíg mások _Cruciátusát_ kibírta állva, addig a Nagyúrét nem, elég volt belőle két másodperc és ő máris a földön fetrengett a fájdalomtól. Testébe mintha tüzes vasakat döfködtek volna, vére felforrt, szíve robbanni készült, de a kínzója nem hagyta abba, fenntartotta az átkot, azt akarta, hogy a halálfalója szenvedjen. Amikor nagy sokára elfordította Perselusról a pálcáját, az alig volt magánál, de tudta, hogy fel kell állnia – lehetőleg úgy, hogy az ura ne lássa rajta a gyengeséget, mert az csak újabb kínzásokat vonna maga után. Összeszorította hát a fogait és feltápászkodott a földről. Merev tagokkal, fájó izmokkal egyenesedett fel és köszönte meg Voldemortnak az átkot – közben nagyon erősen koncentrált az elméjére, hogy nehogy a másik meglássa benne, mit is gondol róla ebben a pillanatban.

– Dolohov lebukott, ezért kapott némi kis büntetést – válaszolt a Nagyúr az előbbi kérdésre, mintha misem történt volna –, néhány varázsló családot kell megfigyelniük, de ez a semmirekellő elérte, hogy szinte azonnal észrevegyék őket. Bár úgy tűnik, eddig nem jutott annak a vén bolond Dumbledore–nak a fülébe, így hát, megkímélem Dolohov életét.

Ezzel a falon szenvedő felé intett a pálcájával, amitől a szerencsétlen a földre zuhant, halk erőtlen köszönöm uram, hallatszott felőle.

Perselus, feladatom van a számodra. Figyelned kell a rendet, tudnom kell, hogy felfedezik–e a megfigyelőimet. Most pedig menj, majd szólítalak.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Dumbledore kutató tekintettel nézte Harryt.

Késő este volt, nemrégiben ért véget a Rend gyűlése – miután nagy nehezen megegyeztek, hogy kik mennek megfigyelésre. Amikor visszaért a kastélyba, egyenesen a gyengélkedőre jött, hátha még ébren találja a fiút, és megkérdezheti, hogy mi volt az oka a nagy kiborulásnak. Remélte, hogy nem a jóslatról szerzett tudomást, az katasztrofális lenne – ebben az összes rendtag egyetértett vele.

Túlságosan fiatal volt még ahhoz, hogy ekkora felelősséggel kelljen szembenéznie.

Na, persze voltak ennél fontosabb okai is a titkolózásának, de erről rajta kívül senki nem tudott – remélhetőleg soha nem is fog tudni.

Mivel Harryvel nem tud beszélni, visszavonult az irodájába átgondolni a továbbiakat.

Harry hirtelen ébredt, nem tudta pontosan mire, de valami motoszkált benne. Félálomban futatta végig a gondolatait, a közelmúlt eseményein – elfogadta, bár ez nem volt egyszerű tudta, nem tehet semmit, ami megváltoztatná a dolgokat. Viszont volt valami, ami nem hagyta nyugodni. Újra és újra végig gondolt mindent, de nem jött rá mi az, ami annyira zavarja, hogy az éjszaka közepén felébred rá. Hiába erőltette az agyát, nem találta a választ. Az éj hátralevő része, forgolódással telt, az alvás és az ébrenlét közötti furcsa, de nem kellemetlen állapotban.

A szendergésének Poppy érkezése vetett véget, kora reggel.

Abban a pillanatban, amikor meglátta a javasasszonyt már tudta, hogy mi volt az, ami éjjel felébresztette.

– Jó reggelt, Mr. Potter! Milyen volt az éjszakája?

– Mrs. Pompfey. Köszönöm, aránylag jól telt, bár nem sikerült végig aludnom.

– Ez érthető, túl sok időt töltött már ágyban, szüksége volna már egy kevés mozgásra, ma már fel kell kelnie. Ne ijedjen meg, egyelőre csak pár percig lehet talpon – tette hozzá Poppy amikor az elsápadó arcra nézett.

Harry félve kutatta Poppy arcát, azon gondolkodva, hogy vajon meglátná-e rajta, hogyha mindent tudna. Törte a fejét, hogyan kérdezzen rá anélkül, hogy a nő gyanút fogjon.

– Nem ijedtem meg. Csak elgondolkodtam, megmondaná mikor kezdődik az iskola? – talán ha az iskolával kapcsolatban kérdezi, akkor nem gyanakszik majd. – Lesz még elég időm addig, hogy összeszedjem magam?

– Ne aggódjon Mr. Potter. Minden rendben lesz, az iskola csak hat nap múlva kezdődik, ha rendesen betartja az utasításokat, még egy szabadnapja is lesz előtte a Griffendél toronyban.

– Köszönöm, az jó lesz, mert – próbálkozott hátulról Harry –, mindenem a bácsikáméknál maradt a Privet Drive-on.

– Mint mondtam, ne aggódjon, a ládáját és Hedvig kalitkáját, én magam hoztam el, amikor átszállítottuk önt ide.

Harry legrosszabb sejtelmei kezdtek beigazolódni.

– Akkor a ládám a toronyban van? Köszönöm, és Hedvig? Van, aki gondoskodjon róla?

– Hedviget elküldtem az Odúba – ott a barátai ellátják minden szükségessel. A ládája pedig nos, bátorkodtam a szobájában szétdobált holmiját belepakolni, de biztosíthatom róla, nem éltem vissza a helyzetemmel. Mindent, amit ott találtam, varázslattal reptettem a ládába.

– Nagyon köszönöm.

Harry a megkönnyebbüléstől, nem tudott ennél többet kinyögni. De nem is volt rá szükség, Poppy elvonult ennivalóért és a reggeli bájitalokért.

Most már tényleg csak rajta múlik, hogy a titok, titok maradjon. Az nyilvánvaló, hogy az iskolakezdésig nem számíthat a barátaira, igaz attól sem kell félnie, hogy Pitonnal összefut, nem az a gyereklátogatós fajta. Viszont nem ártana ezt a hat napot kihasználnia, abban nem bízott, hogy itt a gyengélkedőn egyedül megtanulhatná az okklumenciát, de talán megpróbálhatna felépíteni, valamilyen kezdetleges falat az elméje köré. Az is több mint a semmi – legalább nem érezné a professzorral szemben, teljesen csupasznak az agyát.

Poppy már hozta is a reggelit.

– Mrs. Pompfey! Ha még öt napig itt kell lennem, nem hozna nekem valami könyvet?

– Természetesen hozhatok valamit, mire gondolt, valami szórakoztatóra?

– Hát… Mostanában inkább az okklumencia érdekel, ha lehetne, akkor inkább ezzel a témával foglalkozó könyveket szeretnék.

– Lehetni éppen lehet – nézett rá Poppy furcsán –, de most egye meg a reggelijét, mert kell valami a gyomrába, mielőtt megissza a bájitalokat. Megyek, hozok magának olvasnivalót.

Harry nekilátott a reggelinek, az előző esti étvágyának nyoma sem volt, éppen csak csipegette az ételt. Nem érezte magát annyira gyengének, mint tegnap este. Ezért sokkal szívesebben töltötte volna ezt a pár napot fent a toronyban, de meghúzta magát és nem ellenkezett. Nem akarta a kelleténél jobban magára irányítani a figyelmet.

Perselus feszült figyelemmel olvasta a jegyzeteit. A laborjában elkülönítette az egyik sarkot, bár nem sokban különbözött a helyiség többi részétől, mégis láthatóan más volt a funkciója.

Egy puha, kényelmes fotel, mellette egy kicsiny asztal, ennyi volt az egész – a fotelt megbűvölte, hogy egy intéssel, alvásra is lehessen használni. Ide telepedett le, amikor nem főzte a bájitalokat, hanem azok elméleti részével foglalkozott, ahogyan most is – ha jobban belegondolt, több időt töltött ebben a sarokban, mint a kúria más részeiben, csak akkor tartózkodott fent, ha a tisztálkodásról volt szó. Az ételeket, amiket fogyasztott ide hozta neki Socius, a manója. Kedvelte ezt a kis lényt, Dumbledore-on kívül ő volt az egyetlen, akit megtűrt maga mellett. Bár, ha nem kedvelte volna, akkor is kénytelen lenne elismerni, hogy szüksége van rá. Sokszor fordult elő, hogy a Nagyúrral való találkozások után órákig nem volt magánál – mostanában egyre többször –, de már az is megesett, hogy a manónak kellett haza hoppanálnia vele. Ilyen esetekben Socius ápolta, ellátta a kellő bájitalokkal, kezelte a sebeit. Más manókkal ellentétben, ő nem a gazdájától elhúzódva, egyedül töltötte a napjait, ha itt vagy a Roxforti lakosztályában volt, akkor a manó mindig ott sertepertélt körülötte. Az évek alatt megtanulta, melyik főzet mire való, mit hogyan kell használni. Perselus pedig teljesen megszokta a jelenlétét, olyan volt neki, mintha mindig is vele lett volna. Pedig fogalma sem volt róla hogyan tett szert rá, annyiszor törte már a fejét ezen, de nem találta a választ – megkérdezte a manót is, mikor lett a gazdája, de az csak annyit mondott, hogy az előző tulajdonosa megátkozta, hogy soha ne beszélhessen a Perselushoz kerülésének a körülményeiről. Volt több hasonló homályos dolog körülötte, amit nem igazán értett, de mivel sokszor volt része a különböző átkokban – túl sokszor –, hát a nagy részét ráfogta erre. Ezek leginkább a hézagos, nem mindig, vagy nem pontosan egymáshoz illeszkedő emlékei voltak. Az utolsó pár iskolai évére és az azt követőre nem is igazán emlékezett, ha arra az időszakra gondolt, akkor úgy érezte mintha a szürkületi ködön akarna átnézni, minden homályos volt. De azt tudta, hogy valaha emlékezett. Természetesen megpróbálta visszahozni ezeket, de hiába tett meg mindent, nem járt sikerrel. Valamikor abban az időben jutott hozzá Sociushoz is.

Már összegezte a hozzávalókat és azok egyéni valamint, egymásra gyakorolt hatásait.

Mégsem tudta megfejteni, hogy a Nagyúr által kitalált főzet mire való. Nem merte kipróbálni magán. Még élénken emlékezett, hogy egyszer már megtette ezt a balgaságot. Soha többé nem akart még csak hasonlót sem átélni. Mivel a hozzávalók arányával, és mennyiségével tisztában volt, biztos volt benne, hogy csak idő kérdése és tudni fogja a választ.

A kisváros némán aludta az igazak álmát. Három árny suhant a kerítések alatt, kiábrándító bűbájjal védve. Hiába cirkáltak itt már napok óta, nem találtak semmi gyanúsat. Cherry Hintonban csend volt. Ugyanez volt helyzet Wattonban, Southportban, Wiganban és a többi városban is. A varázsvilág elnémult, nehéz vészterhes csend telepedett rá, szinte tapintani lehetett a feszültséget. Az emberek féltek. Megszűntek a szomszédolások, a társasági élet, de még azt is ezerszer meggondolták, hogy egyedül tegyék ki a lábukat otthonról. Jó néhány család már napokkal az iskolakezdés előtt elhozta a gyermekét Roxfortba, abban bízva, hogy az iskola falain belül biztonságban lesznek. Ezt látván a többi szülő is úgy döntött, hogy követi a példájukat.

A Roxfort történelmében még nem fordult elő, hogy augusztus 27-én már az összes tanuló elfoglalta a helyét a házában.

Azok a családok, akiknek nem, vagy csak nagyon kicsi gyermekük volt, a minisztériumhoz fordultak segítségért. Az otthonuk védelmének a megerősítését kérték.

A napok teltek, anélkül, hogy bármi megváltozott volna.

Poppy még utoljára elvégezte a diagnosztizáló bűbájt Harryn – csak a biztonság kedvéért.

– Úgy gondolom, rendben van az egészsége Mr. Potter. Nyugodtan felmehet a házába.

– Köszönöm, Mrs. Pompfey.

– De mielőtt elmegy, muszáj megkérdeznem, hogy mi történt önnel Mr. Dursleyéknél.

Harry már várta a kérést, de mivel nem tudott mit kitalálni, úgy döntött, hogy amnéziás lesz.

– Nem tudom megmondani – nézett megjátszott kétségbe eséssel a javasasszonyra –, nem emlékszem semmire azelőttről, hogy itt felébredtem volna, az még rémlik, hogy Vernon bácsiék elmentek vásárolni, de utána semmi.

– Értem, valószínűleg részleges amnézia. Majd ha később visszatérnek az emlékei, akkor elmondja a történteket.

– Igen, Mrs. Pompfey.

– Most menjen fel a házába, és pihenjen. Túl sok időt tölt a könyvekkel, nem lenne jó, ha ismét kimerülne.

Harry boldogan célozta meg a Griffednél tornyot, szeretett itt lenni. Szerette az ódon kőfalakat, a homályos folyosókat – a sok ezer gyerek koptatta követ a lába alatt –, de a legjobban a hálótermüket szerette, hiába kellett rajta osztoznia másokkal is, azt a helyiséget érezte igazán a magáénak. Ott tényleg otthon volt.

Amint felért a toronyba elsuttogta a Dámának a jelszót – Poppy elmondta neki.

Teljesen ledöbbent, amint átlépett a festményen, egy szélvészként érkező barna hajzuhatagot kapott a nyakába.

– Harry! Jól vagy? De jó téged látni, az igazgató nem engedte, hogy lemenjünk hozzád. Elmondod mi történt? Hedvig jól van, vigyáztunk rá, Mrs. Weasley küldött neked süteményt, de azt sem vihettük le.

Hermione ezt mind egy szuszra hadarta el, anélkül hogy közben egy kicsit is lazított volna az ölelésén. Csak amikor Ron megköszörülte a torkát mögötte, akkor engedte el a fiút.

Ti mit kerestek itt, ilyenkor? – kérdezte, de hamar észrevette, hogy nem csak a barátai vannak itt, hanem mindenki, mintha már megkezdődött volna a tanév. Pedig elseje, csak holnapután lesz.

Az igazgató nem mondta, mi történt? – kérdezte Hermione, de szokás szerint meg is válaszolta a saját kérését. – A szülők egyszer csak elkezdték az iskolába hozni a gyerekeiket. Mr. Weasley is felpakolt mindenkit és minden magyarázat nélkül ide küldött minket a kandallón keresztül. Két napig olyan volt Dumbledore professzor irodája, mint egy átjáró ház. Négy nappal ezelőtt már minden diák az iskolában volt.

De miért? Voldemort?

Tulajdonképpen nem történt semmi – mondta Ron, amikor végre ő is szóhoz jutott. – De az emberek bepánikoltak, aki tudott az elutazott, a gyerekeket biztonságos helyre vitték, általában az iskolákba. Az aurorok, a varázslók otthonait erősítik meg különböző védő, álcázó bűbájokkal. Pedig nem történt semmilyen támadás – igaz, a fenyegetésnek szinte szaga van.

Senki nem tud semmit?

Senki, még az igazgató sem. De mond már el végre, mi történt veled – sürgette a griffendéles lány. – Nagyon aggódtunk érted!

Harry elmesélte a barátainak, a történteket, persze alaposan cenzúrázva, hozzá téve azt is, ami tulajdonképpen meg sem történt. Elmondta a gondosan felépített – azonban nem létező –, történetet az igazgatói megbízatásról, miszerint ki kell nyomoznia, mi történt a valóságban 1978 és 1981 között a Tekergőkkel. Azt nem tette hozzá, hogy igazából az édesanyja és Piton a nyomozás fő célpontja, és azt sem, hogy mi a célja vele. De a barátai nem is kérdezősködtek. Hermione csillogó szemekkel hallgatta, tudva, hogy a nyomozás rengeteg könyvtárban töltött órát jelent, Ron pedig örült, hogy ez az év sem múlik el kaland nélkül.

Harry hozzáfűzte azt is, hogy szintén ezen okból, meg kellene tanulnia az okklumenciát is, és megkérte őket, hogy erről ne beszéljenek senkinek – még az igazgatónak se –, mert nem akar kellemetlen helyzetbe kerülni.

Utálta, hogy hazudik nekik, de úgy érezte, amíg nem tud mindent konkrétan, és nem fogadja el a dolgokat, úgy ahogyan igazából történtek, addig nem oszthatja meg senkivel. Visszatartotta a félelem is. Fogalma sem volt mi a teljes igazság, nem volt benne biztos, hogy a valójában megtörtént eseményeket feltudja-e majd vállalni. Nem merte kitenni magát, egy esetleges megszégyenülésnek.

Kimentette magát, arra hivatkozva, hogy a gyengélkedőn töltött napok alatt, a ruhái szörnyen magukba szívták a gyógynövények nem túl kellemes illatát, ezért felmegy a hálóterembe átöltözni. Fent egy percig csak állt az ajtóban, mint minden évben, most is hagyta egy percig, hogy átjárja az öröm, amiért ismét itt lehet.

Miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy egyedül van, gyorsan a ládájához ment, amint felnyitotta a tetejét, azonnal meglátta benne a dobozkát, és mellette az összehajtott pergament. Megkönnyebbülve rogyott az ágya szélére, már csak egy jó rejtekhelyet kellene találnia a doboznak.

Piton lobogó talárral sietett az igazgatóhoz. Megoldotta a bájital problémáját, de ettől nem érezte magát jobban, az egy megoldott probléma, más megoldatlan gondokat szült. Sürgősen beszélnie kell Albussal.

A Kőszörnynek elsuttogta a jelszót – soha nem ejtette volna ki a száján hangosan, Albus, és az ő, hülye jelszavai.

Az igazgató az asztal mögött éppen levelet írt, amikor Perselus belépett, letette a pennát és érdeklődve nézett a bájitaltan professzorra.

– Híreket hoztál fiam? Talán sikerült beazonosítanod a főzetet?

– Igen Albus, sikerült. Bár ne sikerült volna.

– Ne mond ezt, akár milyen szörnyű méreg is, Voldemort azt is mondta, hogy készítsd el az

ellenszert, így nem lehet problémánk, majd főzöl a Rendnek is.

– Albus, nem tudom elkészíteni az ellenszert, legalábbis egészében nem! Az utolsó összetevőt nem ismerem, azt a Nagyúr fogja beletenni.

– Mondd fiam, mire való az a méreg? – kérdezte Dumbledore, növekvő aggodalommal.

– Kómát okoz, elég belőle egy nagyon kicsi mennyiség, semmit nem tehetünk az áldozatért, csak az ellenszer képes magához téríteni.


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore kutató tekintettel nézte Harryt.

Késő este volt, nemrégiben ért véget a Rend gyűlése – miután nagy nehezen megegyeztek, hogy kik mennek megfigyelésre. Amikor visszaért a kastélyba, egyenesen a gyengélkedőre jött, hátha még ébren találja a fiút, és megkérdezheti, hogy mi volt az oka a nagy kiborulásnak. Remélte, hogy nem a jóslatról szerzett tudomást, az katasztrofális lenne – ebben az összes rendtag egyetértett vele.

Túlságosan fiatal volt még ahhoz, hogy ekkora felelősséggel kelljen szembenéznie.

Na, persze voltak ennél fontosabb okai is a titkolózásának, de erről rajta kívül senki nem tudott – remélhetőleg soha nem is fog tudni.

Mivel Harryvel nem tud beszélni, visszavonult az irodájába átgondolni a továbbiakat.

Harry hirtelen ébredt, nem tudta pontosan mire, de valami motoszkált benne. Félálomban futatta végig a gondolatait, a közelmúlt eseményein – elfogadta, bár ez nem volt egyszerű tudta, nem tehet semmit, ami megváltoztatná a dolgokat. Viszont volt valami, ami nem hagyta nyugodni. Újra és újra végig gondolt mindent, de nem jött rá mi az, ami annyira zavarja, hogy az éjszaka közepén felébred rá. Hiába erőltette az agyát, nem találta a választ. Az éj hátralevő része, forgolódással telt, az alvás és az ébrenlét közötti furcsa, de nem kellemetlen állapotban.

A szendergésének Poppy érkezése vetett véget, kora reggel.

Abban a pillanatban, amikor meglátta a javasasszonyt már tudta, hogy mi volt az, ami éjjel felébresztette.

– Jó reggelt, Mr. Potter! Milyen volt az éjszakája?

– Mrs. Pompfey. Köszönöm, aránylag jól telt, bár nem sikerült végig aludnom.

– Ez érthető, túl sok időt töltött már ágyban, szüksége volna már egy kevés mozgásra, ma már fel kell kelnie. Ne ijedjen meg, egyelőre csak pár percig lehet talpon – tette hozzá Poppy amikor az elsápadó arcra nézett.

Harry félve kutatta Poppy arcát, azon gondolkodva, hogy vajon meglátná-e rajta, hogyha mindent tudna. Törte a fejét, hogyan kérdezzen rá anélkül, hogy a nő gyanút fogjon.

– Nem ijedtem meg. Csak elgondolkodtam, megmondaná mikor kezdődik az iskola? – talán ha az iskolával kapcsolatban kérdezi, akkor nem gyanakszik majd. – Lesz még elég időm addig, hogy összeszedjem magam?

– Ne aggódjon Mr. Potter. Minden rendben lesz, az iskola csak hat nap múlva kezdődik, ha rendesen betartja az utasításokat, még egy szabadnapja is lesz előtte a Griffendél toronyban.

– Köszönöm, az jó lesz, mert – próbálkozott hátulról Harry –, mindenem a bácsikáméknál maradt a Privet Drive-on.

– Mint mondtam, ne aggódjon, a ládáját és Hedvig kalitkáját, én magam hoztam el, amikor átszállítottuk önt ide.

Harry legrosszabb sejtelmei kezdtek beigazolódni.

– Akkor a ládám a toronyban van? Köszönöm, és Hedvig? Van, aki gondoskodjon róla?

– Hedviget elküldtem az Odúba – ott a barátai ellátják minden szükségessel. A ládája pedig nos, bátorkodtam a szobájában szétdobált holmiját belepakolni, de biztosíthatom róla, nem éltem vissza a helyzetemmel. Mindent, amit ott találtam, varázslattal reptettem a ládába.

– Nagyon köszönöm.

Harry a megkönnyebbüléstől, nem tudott ennél többet kinyögni. De nem is volt rá szükség, Poppy elvonult ennivalóért és a reggeli bájitalokért.

Most már tényleg csak rajta múlik, hogy a titok, titok maradjon. Az nyilvánvaló, hogy az iskolakezdésig nem számíthat a barátaira, igaz attól sem kell félnie, hogy Pitonnal összefut, nem az a gyereklátogatós fajta. Viszont nem ártana ezt a hat napot kihasználnia, abban nem bízott, hogy itt a gyengélkedőn egyedül megtanulhatná az okklumenciát, de talán megpróbálhatna felépíteni, valamilyen kezdetleges falat az elméje köré. Az is több mint a semmi – legalább nem érezné a professzorral szemben, teljesen csupasznak az agyát.

Poppy már hozta is a reggelit.

– Mrs. Pompfey! Ha még öt napig itt kell lennem, nem hozna nekem valami könyvet?

– Természetesen hozhatok valamit, mire gondolt, valami szórakoztatóra?

– Hát… Mostanában inkább az okklumencia érdekel, ha lehetne, akkor inkább ezzel a témával foglalkozó könyveket szeretnék.

– Lehetni éppen lehet – nézett rá Poppy furcsán –, de most egye meg a reggelijét, mert kell valami a gyomrába, mielőtt megissza a bájitalokat. Megyek, hozok magának olvasnivalót.

Harry nekilátott a reggelinek, az előző esti étvágyának nyoma sem volt, éppen csak csipegette az ételt. Nem érezte magát annyira gyengének, mint tegnap este. Ezért sokkal szívesebben töltötte volna ezt a pár napot fent a toronyban, de meghúzta magát és nem ellenkezett. Nem akarta a kelleténél jobban magára irányítani a figyelmet.

Perselus feszült figyelemmel olvasta a jegyzeteit. A laborjában elkülönítette az egyik sarkot, bár nem sokban különbözött a helyiség többi részétől, mégis láthatóan más volt a funkciója.

Egy puha, kényelmes fotel, mellette egy kicsiny asztal, ennyi volt az egész – a fotelt megbűvölte, hogy egy intéssel, alvásra is lehessen használni. Ide telepedett le, amikor nem főzte a bájitalokat, hanem azok elméleti részével foglalkozott, ahogyan most is – ha jobban belegondolt, több időt töltött ebben a sarokban, mint a kúria más részeiben, csak akkor tartózkodott fent, ha a tisztálkodásról volt szó. Az ételeket, amiket fogyasztott ide hozta neki Socius, a manója. Kedvelte ezt a kis lényt, Dumbledore-on kívül ő volt az egyetlen, akit megtűrt maga mellett. Bár, ha nem kedvelte volna, akkor is kénytelen lenne elismerni, hogy szüksége van rá. Sokszor fordult elő, hogy a Nagyúrral való találkozások után órákig nem volt magánál – mostanában egyre többször –, de már az is megesett, hogy a manónak kellett haza hoppanálnia vele. Ilyen esetekben Socius ápolta, ellátta a kellő bájitalokkal, kezelte a sebeit. Más manókkal ellentétben, ő nem a gazdájától elhúzódva, egyedül töltötte a napjait, ha itt vagy a Roxforti lakosztályában volt, akkor a manó mindig ott sertepertélt körülötte. Az évek alatt megtanulta, melyik főzet mire való, mit hogyan kell használni. Perselus pedig teljesen megszokta a jelenlétét, olyan volt neki, mintha mindig is vele lett volna. Pedig fogalma sem volt róla hogyan tett szert rá, annyiszor törte már a fejét ezen, de nem találta a választ – megkérdezte a manót is, mikor lett a gazdája, de az csak annyit mondott, hogy az előző tulajdonosa megátkozta, hogy soha ne beszélhessen a Perselushoz kerülésének a körülményeiről. Volt több hasonló homályos dolog körülötte, amit nem igazán értett, de mivel sokszor volt része a különböző átkokban – túl sokszor –, hát a nagy részét ráfogta erre. Ezek leginkább a hézagos, nem mindig, vagy nem pontosan egymáshoz illeszkedő emlékei voltak. Az utolsó pár iskolai évére és az azt követőre nem is igazán emlékezett, ha arra az időszakra gondolt, akkor úgy érezte mintha a szürkületi ködön akarna átnézni, minden homályos volt. De azt tudta, hogy valaha emlékezett. Természetesen megpróbálta visszahozni ezeket, de hiába tett meg mindent, nem járt sikerrel. Valamikor abban az időben jutott hozzá Sociushoz is.

Már összegezte a hozzávalókat és azok egyéni valamint, egymásra gyakorolt hatásait.

Mégsem tudta megfejteni, hogy a Nagyúr által kitalált főzet mire való. Nem merte kipróbálni magán. Még élénken emlékezett, hogy egyszer már megtette ezt a balgaságot. Soha többé nem akart még csak hasonlót sem átélni. Mivel a hozzávalók arányával, és mennyiségével tisztában volt, biztos volt benne, hogy csak idő kérdése és tudni fogja a választ.

A kisváros némán aludta az igazak álmát. Három árny suhant a kerítések alatt, kiábrándító bűbájjal védve. Hiába cirkáltak itt már napok óta, nem találtak semmi gyanúsat. Cherry Hintonban csend volt. Ugyanez volt helyzet Wattonban, Southportban, Wiganban és a többi városban is. A varázsvilág elnémult, nehéz vészterhes csend telepedett rá, szinte tapintani lehetett a feszültséget. Az emberek féltek. Megszűntek a szomszédolások, a társasági élet, de még azt is ezerszer meggondolták, hogy egyedül tegyék ki a lábukat otthonról. Jó néhány család már napokkal az iskolakezdés előtt elhozta a gyermekét Roxfortba, abban bízva, hogy az iskola falain belül biztonságban lesznek. Ezt látván a többi szülő is úgy döntött, hogy követi a példájukat.

A Roxfort történelmében még nem fordult elő, hogy augusztus 27-én már az összes tanuló elfoglalta a helyét a házában.

Azok a családok, akiknek nem, vagy csak nagyon kicsi gyermekük volt, a minisztériumhoz fordultak segítségért. Az otthonuk védelmének a megerősítését kérték.

A napok teltek, anélkül, hogy bármi megváltozott volna.

Poppy még utoljára elvégezte a diagnosztizáló bűbájt Harryn – csak a biztonság kedvéért.

– Úgy gondolom, rendben van az egészsége Mr. Potter. Nyugodtan felmehet a házába.

– Köszönöm, Mrs. Pompfey.

– De mielőtt elmegy, muszáj megkérdeznem, hogy mi történt önnel Mr. Dursleyéknél.

Harry már várta a kérést, de mivel nem tudott mit kitalálni, úgy döntött, hogy amnéziás lesz.

– Nem tudom megmondani – nézett megjátszott kétségbe eséssel a javasasszonyra –, nem emlékszem semmire azelőttről, hogy itt felébredtem volna, az még rémlik, hogy Vernon bácsiék elmentek vásárolni, de utána semmi.

– Értem, valószínűleg részleges amnézia. Majd ha később visszatérnek az emlékei, akkor elmondja a történteket.

– Igen, Mrs. Pompfey.

– Most menjen fel a házába, és pihenjen. Túl sok időt tölt a könyvekkel, nem lenne jó, ha ismét kimerülne.

Harry boldogan célozta meg a Griffednél tornyot, szeretett itt lenni. Szerette az ódon kőfalakat, a homályos folyosókat – a sok ezer gyerek koptatta követ a lába alatt –, de a legjobban a hálótermüket szerette, hiába kellett rajta osztoznia másokkal is, azt a helyiséget érezte igazán a magáénak. Ott tényleg otthon volt.

Amint felért a toronyba elsuttogta a Dámának a jelszót – Poppy elmondta neki.

Teljesen ledöbbent, amint átlépett a festményen, egy szélvészként érkező barna hajzuhatagot kapott a nyakába.

– Harry! Jól vagy? De jó téged látni, az igazgató nem engedte, hogy lemenjünk hozzád. Elmondod mi történt? Hedvig jól van, vigyáztunk rá, Mrs. Weasley küldött neked süteményt, de azt sem vihettük le.

Hermione ezt mind egy szuszra hadarta el, anélkül hogy közben egy kicsit is lazított volna az ölelésén. Csak amikor Ron megköszörülte a torkát mögötte, akkor engedte el a fiút.

Ti mit kerestek itt, ilyenkor? – kérdezte, de hamar észrevette, hogy nem csak a barátai vannak itt, hanem mindenki, mintha már megkezdődött volna a tanév. Pedig elseje, csak holnapután lesz.

Az igazgató nem mondta, mi történt? – kérdezte Hermione, de szokás szerint meg is válaszolta a saját kérését. – A szülők egyszer csak elkezdték az iskolába hozni a gyerekeiket. Mr. Weasley is felpakolt mindenkit és minden magyarázat nélkül ide küldött minket a kandallón keresztül. Két napig olyan volt Dumbledore professzor irodája, mint egy átjáró ház. Négy nappal ezelőtt már minden diák az iskolában volt.

De miért? Voldemort?

Tulajdonképpen nem történt semmi – mondta Ron, amikor végre ő is szóhoz jutott. – De az emberek bepánikoltak, aki tudott az elutazott, a gyerekeket biztonságos helyre vitték, általában az iskolákba. Az aurorok, a varázslók otthonait erősítik meg különböző védő, álcázó bűbájokkal. Pedig nem történt semmilyen támadás – igaz, a fenyegetésnek szinte szaga van.

Senki nem tud semmit?

Senki, még az igazgató sem. De mond már el végre, mi történt veled – sürgette a griffendéles lány. – Nagyon aggódtunk érted!

Harry elmesélte a barátainak, a történteket, persze alaposan cenzúrázva, hozzá téve azt is, ami tulajdonképpen meg sem történt. Elmondta a gondosan felépített – azonban nem létező –, történetet az igazgatói megbízatásról, miszerint ki kell nyomoznia, mi történt a valóságban 1978 és 1981 között a Tekergőkkel. Azt nem tette hozzá, hogy igazából az édesanyja és Piton a nyomozás fő célpontja, és azt sem, hogy mi a célja vele. De a barátai nem is kérdezősködtek. Hermione csillogó szemekkel hallgatta, tudva, hogy a nyomozás rengeteg könyvtárban töltött órát jelent, Ron pedig örült, hogy ez az év sem múlik el kaland nélkül.

Harry hozzáfűzte azt is, hogy szintén ezen okból, meg kellene tanulnia az okklumenciát is, és megkérte őket, hogy erről ne beszéljenek senkinek – még az igazgatónak se –, mert nem akar kellemetlen helyzetbe kerülni.

Utálta, hogy hazudik nekik, de úgy érezte, amíg nem tud mindent konkrétan, és nem fogadja el a dolgokat, úgy ahogyan igazából történtek, addig nem oszthatja meg senkivel. Visszatartotta a félelem is. Fogalma sem volt mi a teljes igazság, nem volt benne biztos, hogy a valójában megtörtént eseményeket feltudja-e majd vállalni. Nem merte kitenni magát, egy esetleges megszégyenülésnek.

Kimentette magát, arra hivatkozva, hogy a gyengélkedőn töltött napok alatt, a ruhái szörnyen magukba szívták a gyógynövények nem túl kellemes illatát, ezért felmegy a hálóterembe átöltözni. Fent egy percig csak állt az ajtóban, mint minden évben, most is hagyta egy percig, hogy átjárja az öröm, amiért ismét itt lehet.

Miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy egyedül van, gyorsan a ládájához ment, amint felnyitotta a tetejét, azonnal meglátta benne a dobozkát, és mellette az összehajtott pergament. Megkönnyebbülve rogyott az ágya szélére, már csak egy jó rejtekhelyet kellene találnia a doboznak.

Piton lobogó talárral sietett az igazgatóhoz. Megoldotta a bájital problémáját, de ettől nem érezte magát jobban, az egy megoldott probléma, más megoldatlan gondokat szült. Sürgősen beszélnie kell Albussal.

A Kőszörnynek elsuttogta a jelszót – soha nem ejtette volna ki a száján hangosan, Albus, és az ő, hülye jelszavai.

Az igazgató az asztal mögött éppen levelet írt, amikor Perselus belépett, letette a pennát és érdeklődve nézett a bájitaltan professzorra.

– Híreket hoztál fiam? Talán sikerült beazonosítanod a főzetet?

– Igen Albus, sikerült. Bár ne sikerült volna.

– Ne mond ezt, akár milyen szörnyű méreg is, Voldemort azt is mondta, hogy készítsd el az

ellenszert, így nem lehet problémánk, majd főzöl a Rendnek is.

– Albus, nem tudom elkészíteni az ellenszert, legalábbis egészében nem! Az utolsó összetevőt nem ismerem, azt a Nagyúr fogja beletenni.

– Mondd fiam, mire való az a méreg? – kérdezte Dumbledore, növekvő aggodalommal.

– Kómát okoz, elég belőle egy nagyon kicsi mennyiség, semmit nem tehetünk az áldozatért, csak az ellenszer képes magához téríteni.


	6. Chapter 6

Harryék nézték a Nagyterembe bevonuló elsősöket. Az idén talán először fordult elő, hogy senki nem volt csurom vizes közülük. Nem, mert az egyik nagyméretű, földszinti tantermet alakították át nekik hálóhelyiséggé, addig, amíg a Süveg el nem helyezi őket a házaikban.

A Roxfort Expressz az idén nem jött – nem volt rá szükség –, mert az indulása időpontjában már minden diák az iskolában tartózkodott.

A beosztási ceremónia, mint minden évben, most is hosszúra nyúlt, bár az elsősök száma alig érte el a felét a megszokottnak. Míg lassan elfoglalták a helyeiket a különböző házak asztalainál – Harry azon tűnődött, hogy ezek az apróságok évről-évre kisebbek lesznek, vagy ő lesz nagyobb.

Miután elcsendesedett kissé a terem, Dumbledore igazgató úr szólásra emelkedett a tanári asztal mellett.

– Üdvözlöm az újonnan érkezett, és a régi diákokat az iskolában! – harsogta a mindent betöltő hangján. – Rendhagyó év elé nézünk, mint bizonyára azt tudjátok, már a megérkezésetek sem a megszokott módon történt, az iskola falai védelmet nyújtanak nektek, de a falakon túl megszűnt a biztonság. Ezért az idei tanévben a Roxmortsi kirándulások elmaradnak! – a felmorduló diákokat egyetlen pillantásával elhallgatatta. – Valamint a téli szünet menete is megváltozik, a szülők kifejezett kérésére, nem a diákok látogatnak haza, hanem a szülők keresik fel a gyermekeiket, az iskola falain belül. Ezen kívül…

Harry összenézett a barátaival, nem értették a megváltozott helyzetet, mint ahogyan a nagyon szigorú szabályokat sem, igaz ugyan, hogy tényleg érezhető volt a fenyegetés mindenhol, de tulajdonképpen nem történt semmi, ami indokolná, ezen komoly intézkedéseket.

– Ez most azt jelenti, hogy egész évben nem mehetünk le a Roxmortsba, hogy betankoljunk a Mézesfalás finomágaiból?

– Jaj, Ron! Még most is csak a hasadra tudsz gondolni? – kérdezte Hermione, miközben csalódottan megcsóválta a fejét.

Harry nem szállt be az évődésükbe. Túlságosan lekötötte a figyelmét a tanári asztal. Azóta a végzetesnek is nevezhető nap óta, ma látta először Pitont. Megpróbálta ugyanazzal a jól ismert utálattal nézni a professzorát, amivel négy éven keresztül nap, mint nap nézte, de nem ment neki. Nem mintha megkedvelte volna, egyszerűen a tények ismeretében, már nem tudott, úgy gondolni rá. A Ron szavai rángatták vissza a figyelmét az asztalukhoz.

– Harry, ugye azért majd kimegyünk, nem akarok egészévben bezárva lenni. Nem akarok Roxfortra úgy gondolni, mintha egy börtön lenne – sóhajtotta Ron.

– Meglátjuk – válaszolta kurtán Harry, abban biztos volt, hogy lesz olyan alkalom a nyomozás során, amikor majd el kell hagynia a kastélyt, abban viszont nem, hogy néhány marék cukorkáért hajlandó lenne kockáztatni.

– Ron! – csattant Hermione hangja. – Természetesen nem megyünk sehová, engedély nélkül.

– Ne vitatkozzunk! – mondta Harry, ugyanakkor, amikor elhangzott az igazgató felöl az évnyitó kedvenc mondata is.

– Kezdődjék hát a lakoma!

Az asztalok hirtelen roskadásig teltek minden földi jóval. Az elsősök meglepett kiáltásokkal néztek végig a hosszú, tömött asztalokon, Ron pedig azonnal elfelejtette a mehetnékjét, nem érdekelte más csak a hatalmas sültek, és a tonnányi édesség. A nagyteremben mindenki csendben falatozott, még a szellemeket is lekötötte az étel látványa, annyira, hogy elfelejtsék az újoncokat ijesztgetni.

A lakoma végeztével a prefektusok összeszedték az elsősöket, hogy a házaikba kísérjék őket. Miközben ők elhagyták a Nagytermet, McGalagony professzor a Griffendél asztalához ment, kiosztani az idei órarendeket.

Ne má'! – kiáltott fel Ron. – Nem elég, hogy holnap reggel bájitaltannal kezdünk, de a héten négyszer is a vérdenevérrel kell lennünk!

Harry nem tudta, hogy bosszankodjon-e vagy sem, nem érezte még elég felkészültnek magát. Minden éjjel, mielőtt elaludt volna, az okklumencia könyveket bújta, már sikeresen elsajátította a meditáció több formáját. Elméletben az elméjét is megtanulta lezárni, de csak elméletben. Azt ugyanis, hogy mindez gyakorlatban is menne-e neki, sajnos nem tudta leellenőrizni. Éppen ezért nem volt benne biztos, hogy a heti négy bájitaltan óra nem okoz-e majd gondot. Piton gyanakvó és gonosz, elég lenne neki egy apró emlékmorzsa, hogy megsejtsen valamit, és ki tudja, akkor mi történhetne.

Az árny csendben surrant tovább a nyirkos, sötét folyosón. Jól ismerte már az utat, nem először járt már erre. Szerencsére a mai alkalom más, olyan hírt hozott, aminek biztosan nem marad el a jutalma, ráadásul a feladatot is teljesítette.

Elérte a nehéz, dúsan faragott faajtót, nem nyitott be, megvárta amíg szólítják – megtanulta, hogy itt semmit nem tehet önszántából, vagy ha mégis, akkor azt busásan megfizettetik vele.

Várt, csendben, türelmesen, talán most először félelem nélkül, biztosra vette, hogy ma elmarad a kínzás.

Meghallotta odabentről a nevét, ezzel egy időben feltárult a faajtó. Határozott léptekkel, mégis lehajtott fejjel indult el a terem vége felé – akár mennyire bízott a mondandója pozitív hatásában, soha nem mert volna emelt fővel végig menni ezen a helyen.

– Eljöttél hát? – csattant keményen, az általa annyira félt hang. – Dicséretes a pontosságod. Ha a híreid is ennyire rendben lesznek, akkor ma igazán jó napom lesz. Beszélj!

Minden eddigi reménye, hogy a hozott hírekkel megenyhítheti az ura kedvét szertefoszlott, a pengeélességű hang, és a fürkésző, elméjét átlyuggató pillantás meggyőzte, hogy hiába hozott kedvező híreket, semmi oka nincsen a nyugalomra. Rettegett.

– Nagyuram! Fontos dolog jutott a tudomásomra…

Voldemort egy mozdulattal elhallgatatta, a hírnököt. Nem volt türelme kivárni, amíg az a félelemtől reszkető hangján, elmakogja neki azt, amit megtudott. Azt hitte, megint Potterről derült ki valami, ráparancsolt a köpenyébe burkolózott, hajlott hátú emberre, hogy nézzen a szemébe. Amaz félve emelte, a Nagyúrra a pillantását.

A vörös szempár izzó tűként fúródott a szemeibe, egészen az agya leghátsó feléig jutva – azt hitte menten elájul, érezte, ahogyan átlapozza az emlékeit. Okklumencia tudás híján, úgy kotorászott Voldemort az emlékei között, akárha egy pakli kártyát keverne. Érezte amint rátalál arra az emlékre, amit keresett.

„– _Híreket hoztál fiam? Talán sikerült beazonosítanod a főzetet?_

– _Igen Albus, sikerült. Bár, ne sikerült volna._

– _Ne mond ezt, akár milyen szörnyű méreg is, Voldemort azt is rád bízta, hogy készítsd el az ellenmérget, így nem lehet problémánk, majd főzöl a Rendnek is._

– _Albus, nem tudom elkészíteni az ellenszert, legalábbis egészében nem! Az utolsó összetevőt nem ismerem, azt a Nagyúr fogja beletenni._

– _Mondd Perselus, mire való az a méreg? – kérdezte Dumbledore, növekvő aggodalommal._

– _Kómát okoz, elég belőle egy nagyon kicsi mennyiség, semmit nem tehetünk az áldozatért, csak az ellenszer képes magához téríteni."_

A Nagyúr dühe szinte belerobbant a hír hozójának az agyába. Elájult.

Nem élvezhette a jótékony öntudatlanságot sokáig, kegyetlenül lobbant fel a fájdalom a tudata mélyén a Cruciatus hatására. Voldemort jobb híján, rajta töltötte ki a dühét. Záporoztak rá az átkok, válogatás nélkül. Sectumsempra után újabb Cruciatus, majd a Kés átka, de ezt nem találta elégnek a Nagyúr, intett a pálcájával, és ő teljes erővel a szemközti falnak csapódott. Az ütközéstől betört a koponyája, friss vérrel árasztva el az arcát. Rémülten várta a következő percet, remélte, hogy az már a halál lesz. Semmitől nem félt annyira, mint a fájdalomtól, akkor már inkább haljon meg. De hiába várt, nem történt semmi.

– Ide fáradnál végre, vagy szükséged van még egy kis átokra?

– Parancsolj velem, Nagyuram! – mondta, miközben maradék erejét összeszedve feltápászkodott, és oda sántikált Voldemort trónusa elé, maga után húzva a véres nyomát, mint csiga a nyálát.

– Ha jól értelmeztem, akkor mindez tegnapelőtt éjjel derült ki. Végrehajtottad a megbízatásomat?

– Természetesen, Nagyuram. A hatás ma délelőttre várható.

– Jó. Most menj, méltó büntetést kell találnom az árulónak.

Az árny behúzott nyakkal, kisé bicegve igyekezett a nagy sötét ajtó felé. Az elszenvedett kínzás ellenére, elégedett volt, most végre megkapja a magáét az a felfuvalkodott alak. Amint kiért a hosszú nyirkos folyosóról a szabadba, azonnal hoppanált, egyenesen a Roxfort, vadkanokkal őrzött kapuja mellé. Kissé rendbe szedte a ruházatát, eltüntette a köpenyét a táskája mélyén, és mint aki jól végezte a dolgát, besétált az iskolába.

Harryék fent, a torony hálótermében az igazak álmát aludták.

Ugyanezt, lent a pincében kialakított lakosztályában, Perselus nem mondhatta el magáról. Rémálomból ébredt már megint, kitudja hányadszor az elmúlt tizenöt évben. Mindig ugyanaz, lucskosan, fetrengve ébred, nincsenek pontos képek az álomban, mindössze a kegyetlen tudat, hogy ráerőltetnek valamit, amit ő nem akar, érzi a saját ellenkezését, és azt is, hogy szinte megerőszakolják az elméjét. Durván elvesznek belőle valamit, ami az övé, valamit, amihez ragaszkodik, ami az életénél is fontosabb. Miközben megfosztják a neki legfontosabbtól, olyasmivel ruházzák fel, amit nem akar. De hiába az ellenkezés, a vége mindig ugyanaz, legyőzöttként elterül.

Miközben lassan magához tér a rémálom rettegéséből, ismét megpróbálja megfejteni annak jelentését, mint oly sok éve mindig – sikertelenül.

Nem fekszik már vissza, aludni úgy sem tudna, inkább lezuhanyozik, Már hallja is a fürdőből a víz, zubogó hangját – na, igen Socius már éppen elégszer tapasztalta meg mellette ezeket az álmokat, abban is biztos volt, hogy mire elkészül a fürdőben, a kandalló melletti kicsi asztalkán ott fog gőzölögni a méregerős kávéja.

Harry arra ébredt, hogy Ron lökdösi.

– Harry, ébredj! Elaludtál! Alig maradt félóránk az első óráig!

– Hm? Mi van? Ron! Ne lökdös már! Ébren vagyok!

– Ja. Bocs! Készülődj haver, mert a pincelakóval van első óránk!

– Jól van megértettem, adj öt percet, találkozunk lent, a klub helyégben.

– Rendben, de siess! – mondta Ron és kiviharzott a hálóteremből. Nem akart ott maradni, amíg Harry öltözik, már régen tudta, hogy a barátja szégyelli a testét, vagyis nem a testét, hanem az azt, elcsúfító hegeket. Még másodikban szerzett róluk tudomást, de hiába kérdezett rá, választ nem kapott. Azóta már sejtette, hogy Dursleyék keze van a dologban, de mivel Harry nem volt hajlandó beszélni ezekről a hegekről, így nem erőltette.

Az ötödéves Griffendél-Mardekár párosítású csoport már a bájitaltan terem előtt várta Pitont.

Aki hamarosan meg is érkezett a megszokott, fekete, ijesztően örvénylő talárjában, a Professzor mindig el tudta érni – már a járásával is –, hogy a diákoknak megálljon a szívük a félelemtől, akár a puszta látványától is.

Roppantul élvezte amikor beviharzott az óráira, vagy amikor végig ment a tömött folyosókon, a diákok félve megrebbenő pillantásait. Valahol az agya hátsó szegletében tudta, hogy ennek nem kellene így lennie, tudatában volt annak, hogy az lenne a normális, ha lenének kedvencei, vagy ha kedvelne, sőt szeretne néhány diákot. Néha elő is fordult, hogy majdnem megkedvelt valakit, ebből a csoportból például a legelső órájukon, majdnem megkedvelte Draco Malfoyt,

De az amint megszólalt, azonnal rájött, hogy ugyanolyan, undorító nyamvadék mint a többiek.

Beviharzott a terembe, nyomában a kelletlenül mormogó diákokkal.

Azonnal a táblához fordult és elkezdte felírni rá a mai bájital receptjét, közben elmondta az utasításait a főzés menetéről.

– Egyedül dolgoznak! Nem akarok pusmogást látni, aki meg mer szólalni annak a főzetét azonnal eltüntetem, és két hét büntetőmunkát kap!

Azt akarta, hogy teljes csend legyen a teremben. Amióta észrevette, hogy a Potter kölyök valamit el akar titkolni előle, azóta nem hagyta nyugodni a dolog, de egészen eddig nem volt lehetősége észrevétlenül a közelébe kerülni.

A diákjai némán pakolták elő a hozzávalókat a főzethez, már most látta, hogy kik azok, akiknek biztosan nem fog sikerülni – az idióta Monstro például a Hegyi Üröm szirma helyett szárított Káposzta Lepke szárnyat vett elő.

Lassan elcsendesedett a terem, csak az üstök alatt pattogó láng, és a halk óhajok hangja hallatszott.

Most, hogy Potter figyelmét lekötötte a bájitalfőzés, könnyedén kitudakolhatja, mit titkol a kölyök, hiszen kellően szétszórt ahhoz, hogy ne tudjon egyszerre kétfelé figyelni.

Összpontosított, ráfókuszált a fiú gondolataira – kiváló legilimentorként nem okozott neki problémát –, miközben kívülről csak annyi látszott rajta, hogy figyeli az osztályt.

A kölyök elméje olyan volt, mint egy nyitott könyv, tisztán érzékelte a kétségeit, fogalma nem volt arról, hogy melyik összetevőt mikor kell a főzetbe tenni – természetesen most nem volt kíváncsi az efféle bénázásra. Beljebb akart hatolni, a titkot akarta, pillanatnyilag semmi más nem érdekelte. Tovább tapogatózott hát, mélyebbre és mélyebbre. Eltartott egy darabig, amíg rájött, hogy körbe-körbe jár, mintha egy fal körül sétálna – egy masszív, áthatolhatatlan fal körül.

Meglepetten felpillantott, és szembe találta magát Potter ijedt pillantásával.

Harry nézte a táblán a bájital receptjét. Kétsége nem olt afelől, hogy nem tudja majd elkészíteni – amikor Piton kijelentette, hogy tilos beszélniük, akkor már azt is tudta, hogy nem kérhet Hermionétől segítséget. Az összetevőkre emlékezett, de a sorrendre nem – mindegy, legfeljebb trollt kap… Látta, hogy Ron hasonló kínban van, mint ő, de a barátja még a hozzávalókat i másról leste le.

A teremben csend volt, még nyikkanni sem mert senki, Harry is némán tette a dolgát, vagyis próbálta tenni.

„ _Na, majd most kiderítem!"_

Harry felnézett, vajon ki az a bátor, aki meg merte törni a csendet. Óvatosan nézett körbe nehogy a vérdenevérnek feltűnjön, de nem látta ki szólalt meg. Megvonta a vállát, és tovább dolgozott.

„_Mindig tudtam, hogy Potternek gőze sincsen a főzeteimről!"_

Ijedten nézett a professzorra. Már megint őt akarja megszégyeníteni.

„_Nem értem, nem tudok beljebb jutni, valami akadályozza a behatolást. Okklumenciát alkalmazna? Az nem lehet…"_

Harry növekvő rémülettel nézte Pitont. Lassan kezdte megérteni. A professzor nem az osztály előtt akarta megszégyeníteni, hiszen nem is beszélt.

Helyette az elméjét akarta kifürkészni. Meg akarta tudni a titkát. De nem ettől ijedt meg!

Tisztán érezte, hogy nem jutott át az elméjén emelt falakon. Ellenben a tudata kapuját teljes szélességében megnyitotta a denevér elméje előtt, minden gondolatot, szándékot, érzést, tisztán és pontosan érzett, ami a professzor fejében megfordult.

Ekkor Piton felnézett, egyenesen a szemeibe.

Harry elájult.

Ugyanebben a percben a végzősök között kitört a pánik, Minden második utolsó éves tanuló összeesett, ugyanabban a pillanatban, amikor Harry Potter is.


	7. Chapter 7

5.

Harryék nézték a Nagyterembe bevonuló elsősöket. Az idén talán először fordult elő, hogy senki nem volt csurom vizes közülük. Nem, mert az egyik nagyméretű, földszinti tantermet alakították át nekik hálóhelyiséggé, addig, amíg a Süveg el nem helyezi őket a házaikban.

A Roxfort Expressz az idén nem jött – nem volt rá szükség –, mert az indulása időpontjában már minden diák az iskolában tartózkodott.

A beosztási ceremónia, mint minden évben, most is hosszúra nyúlt, bár az elsősök száma alig érte el a felét a megszokottnak. Míg lassan elfoglalták a helyeiket a különböző házak asztalainál – Harry azon tűnődött, hogy ezek az apróságok évről-évre kisebbek lesznek, vagy ő lesz nagyobb.

Miután elcsendesedett kissé a terem, Dumbledore igazgató úr szólásra emelkedett a tanári asztal mellett.

– Üdvözlöm az újonnan érkezett, és a régi diákokat az iskolában! – harsogta a mindent betöltő hangján. – Rendhagyó év elé nézünk, mint bizonyára azt tudjátok, már a megérkezésetek sem a megszokott módon történt, az iskola falai védelmet nyújtanak nektek, de a falakon túl megszűnt a biztonság. Ezért az idei tanévben a Roxmortsi kirándulások elmaradnak! – a felmorduló diákokat egyetlen pillantásával elhallgatatta. – Valamint a téli szünet menete is megváltozik, a szülők kifejezett kérésére, nem a diákok látogatnak haza, hanem a szülők keresik fel a gyermekeiket, az iskola falain belül. Ezen kívül…

Harry összenézett a barátaival, nem értették a megváltozott helyzetet, mint ahogyan a nagyon szigorú szabályokat sem, igaz ugyan, hogy tényleg érezhető volt a fenyegetés mindenhol, de tulajdonképpen nem történt semmi, ami indokolná, ezen komoly intézkedéseket.

– Ez most azt jelenti, hogy egész évben nem mehetünk le a Roxmortsba, hogy betankoljunk a Mézesfalás finomágaiból?

– Jaj, Ron! Még most is csak a hasadra tudsz gondolni? – kérdezte Hermione, miközben csalódottan megcsóválta a fejét.

Harry nem szállt be az évődésükbe. Túlságosan lekötötte a figyelmét a tanári asztal. Azóta a végzetesnek is nevezhető nap óta, ma látta először Pitont. Megpróbálta ugyanazzal a jól ismert utálattal nézni a professzorát, amivel négy éven keresztül nap, mint nap nézte, de nem ment neki. Nem mintha megkedvelte volna, egyszerűen a tények ismeretében, már nem tudott, úgy gondolni rá. A Ron szavai rángatták vissza a figyelmét az asztalukhoz.

– Harry, ugye azért majd kimegyünk, nem akarok egészévben bezárva lenni. Nem akarok Roxfortra úgy gondolni, mintha egy börtön lenne – sóhajtotta Ron.

– Meglátjuk – válaszolta kurtán Harry, abban biztos volt, hogy lesz olyan alkalom a nyomozás során, amikor majd el kell hagynia a kastélyt, abban viszont nem, hogy néhány marék cukorkáért hajlandó lenne kockáztatni.

– Ron! – csattant Hermione hangja. – Természetesen nem megyünk sehová, engedély nélkül.

– Ne vitatkozzunk! – mondta Harry, ugyanakkor, amikor elhangzott az igazgató felöl az évnyitó kedvenc mondata is.

– Kezdődjék hát a lakoma!

Az asztalok hirtelen roskadásig teltek minden földi jóval. Az elsősök meglepett kiáltásokkal néztek végig a hosszú, tömött asztalokon, Ron pedig azonnal elfelejtette a mehetnékjét, nem érdekelte más csak a hatalmas sültek, és a tonnányi édesség. A nagyteremben mindenki csendben falatozott, még a szellemeket is lekötötte az étel látványa, annyira, hogy elfelejtsék az újoncokat ijesztgetni.

A lakoma végeztével a prefektusok összeszedték az elsősöket, hogy a házaikba kísérjék őket. Miközben ők elhagyták a Nagytermet, McGalagony professzor a Griffendél asztalához ment, kiosztani az idei órarendeket.

Ne má'! – kiáltott fel Ron. – Nem elég, hogy holnap reggel bájitaltannal kezdünk, de a héten négyszer is a vérdenevérrel kell lennünk!

Harry nem tudta, hogy bosszankodjon-e vagy sem, nem érezte még elég felkészültnek magát. Minden éjjel, mielőtt elaludt volna, az okklumencia könyveket bújta, már sikeresen elsajátította a meditáció több formáját. Elméletben az elméjét is megtanulta lezárni, de csak elméletben. Azt ugyanis, hogy mindez gyakorlatban is menne-e neki, sajnos nem tudta leellenőrizni. Éppen ezért nem volt benne biztos, hogy a heti négy bájitaltan óra nem okoz-e majd gondot. Piton gyanakvó és gonosz, elég lenne neki egy apró emlékmorzsa, hogy megsejtsen valamit, és ki tudja, akkor mi történhetne.

Az árny csendben surrant tovább a nyirkos, sötét folyosón. Jól ismerte már az utat, nem először járt már erre. Szerencsére a mai alkalom más, olyan hírt hozott, aminek biztosan nem marad el a jutalma, ráadásul a feladatot is teljesítette.

Elérte a nehéz, dúsan faragott faajtót, nem nyitott be, megvárta amíg szólítják – megtanulta, hogy itt semmit nem tehet önszántából, vagy ha mégis, akkor azt busásan megfizettetik vele.

Várt, csendben, türelmesen, talán most először félelem nélkül, biztosra vette, hogy ma elmarad a kínzás.

Meghallotta odabentről a nevét, ezzel egy időben feltárult a faajtó. Határozott léptekkel, mégis lehajtott fejjel indult el a terem vége felé – akár mennyire bízott a mondandója pozitív hatásában, soha nem mert volna emelt fővel végig menni ezen a helyen.

– Eljöttél hát? – csattant keményen, az általa annyira félt hang. – Dicséretes a pontosságod. Ha a híreid is ennyire rendben lesznek, akkor ma igazán jó napom lesz. Beszélj!

Minden eddigi reménye, hogy a hozott hírekkel megenyhítheti az ura kedvét szertefoszlott, a pengeélességű hang, és a fürkésző, elméjét átlyuggató pillantás meggyőzte, hogy hiába hozott kedvező híreket, semmi oka nincsen a nyugalomra. Rettegett.

– Nagyuram! Fontos dolog jutott a tudomásomra…

Voldemort egy mozdulattal elhallgatatta, a hírnököt. Nem volt türelme kivárni, amíg az a félelemtől reszkető hangján, elmakogja neki azt, amit megtudott. Azt hitte, megint Potterről derült ki valami, ráparancsolt a köpenyébe burkolózott, hajlott hátú emberre, hogy nézzen a szemébe. Amaz félve emelte, a Nagyúrra a pillantását.

A vörös szempár izzó tűként fúródott a szemeibe, egészen az agya leghátsó feléig jutva – azt hitte menten elájul, érezte, ahogyan átlapozza az emlékeit. Okklumencia tudás híján, úgy kotorászott Voldemort az emlékei között, akárha egy pakli kártyát keverne. Érezte amint rátalál arra az emlékre, amit keresett.

„– _Híreket hoztál fiam? Talán sikerült beazonosítanod a főzetet?_

– _Igen Albus, sikerült. Bár, ne sikerült volna._

– _Ne mond ezt, akár milyen szörnyű méreg is, Voldemort azt is rád bízta, hogy készítsd el az ellenmérget, így nem lehet problémánk, majd főzöl a Rendnek is._

– _Albus, nem tudom elkészíteni az ellenszert, legalábbis egészében nem! Az utolsó összetevőt nem ismerem, azt a Nagyúr fogja beletenni._

– _Mondd Perselus, mire való az a méreg? – kérdezte Dumbledore, növekvő aggodalommal._

– _Kómát okoz, elég belőle egy nagyon kicsi mennyiség, semmit nem tehetünk az áldozatért, csak az ellenszer képes magához téríteni."_

A Nagyúr dühe szinte belerobbant a hír hozójának az agyába. Elájult.

Nem élvezhette a jótékony öntudatlanságot sokáig, kegyetlenül lobbant fel a fájdalom a tudata mélyén a Cruciatus hatására. Voldemort jobb híján, rajta töltötte ki a dühét. Záporoztak rá az átkok, válogatás nélkül. Sectumsempra után újabb Cruciatus, majd a Kés átka, de ezt nem találta elégnek a Nagyúr, intett a pálcájával, és ő teljes erővel a szemközti falnak csapódott. Az ütközéstől betört a koponyája, friss vérrel árasztva el az arcát. Rémülten várta a következő percet, remélte, hogy az már a halál lesz. Semmitől nem félt annyira, mint a fájdalomtól, akkor már inkább haljon meg. De hiába várt, nem történt semmi.

– Ide fáradnál végre, vagy szükséged van még egy kis átokra?

– Parancsolj velem, Nagyuram! – mondta, miközben maradék erejét összeszedve feltápászkodott, és oda sántikált Voldemort trónusa elé, maga után húzva a véres nyomát, mint csiga a nyálát.

– Ha jól értelmeztem, akkor mindez tegnapelőtt éjjel derült ki. Végrehajtottad a megbízatásomat?

– Természetesen, Nagyuram. A hatás ma délelőttre várható.

– Jó. Most menj, méltó büntetést kell találnom az árulónak.

Az árny behúzott nyakkal, kisé bicegve igyekezett a nagy sötét ajtó felé. Az elszenvedett kínzás ellenére, elégedett volt, most végre megkapja a magáét az a felfuvalkodott alak. Amint kiért a hosszú nyirkos folyosóról a szabadba, azonnal hoppanált, egyenesen a Roxfort, vadkanokkal őrzött kapuja mellé. Kissé rendbe szedte a ruházatát, eltüntette a köpenyét a táskája mélyén, és mint aki jól végezte a dolgát, besétált az iskolába.

Harryék fent, a torony hálótermében az igazak álmát aludták.

Ugyanezt, lent a pincében kialakított lakosztályában, Perselus nem mondhatta el magáról. Rémálomból ébredt már megint, kitudja hányadszor az elmúlt tizenöt évben. Mindig ugyanaz, lucskosan, fetrengve ébred, nincsenek pontos képek az álomban, mindössze a kegyetlen tudat, hogy ráerőltetnek valamit, amit ő nem akar, érzi a saját ellenkezését, és azt is, hogy szinte megerőszakolják az elméjét. Durván elvesznek belőle valamit, ami az övé, valamit, amihez ragaszkodik, ami az életénél is fontosabb. Miközben megfosztják a neki legfontosabbtól, olyasmivel ruházzák fel, amit nem akar. De hiába az ellenkezés, a vége mindig ugyanaz, legyőzöttként elterül.

Miközben lassan magához tér a rémálom rettegéséből, ismét megpróbálja megfejteni annak jelentését, mint oly sok éve mindig – sikertelenül.

Nem fekszik már vissza, aludni úgy sem tudna, inkább lezuhanyozik, Már hallja is a fürdőből a víz, zubogó hangját – na, igen Socius már éppen elégszer tapasztalta meg mellette ezeket az álmokat, abban is biztos volt, hogy mire elkészül a fürdőben, a kandalló melletti kicsi asztalkán ott fog gőzölögni a méregerős kávéja.

Harry arra ébredt, hogy Ron lökdösi.

– Harry, ébredj! Elaludtál! Alig maradt félóránk az első óráig!

– Hm? Mi van? Ron! Ne lökdös már! Ébren vagyok!

– Ja. Bocs! Készülődj haver, mert a pincelakóval van első óránk!

– Jól van megértettem, adj öt percet, találkozunk lent, a klub helyégben.

– Rendben, de siess! – mondta Ron és kiviharzott a hálóteremből. Nem akart ott maradni, amíg Harry öltözik, már régen tudta, hogy a barátja szégyelli a testét, vagyis nem a testét, hanem az azt, elcsúfító hegeket. Még másodikban szerzett róluk tudomást, de hiába kérdezett rá, választ nem kapott. Azóta már sejtette, hogy Dursleyék keze van a dologban, de mivel Harry nem volt hajlandó beszélni ezekről a hegekről, így nem erőltette.

Az ötödéves Griffendél-Mardekár párosítású csoport már a bájitaltan terem előtt várta Pitont.

Aki hamarosan meg is érkezett a megszokott, fekete, ijesztően örvénylő talárjában, a Professzor mindig el tudta érni – már a járásával is –, hogy a diákoknak megálljon a szívük a félelemtől, akár a puszta látványától is.

Roppantul élvezte amikor beviharzott az óráira, vagy amikor végig ment a tömött folyosókon, a diákok félve megrebbenő pillantásait. Valahol az agya hátsó szegletében tudta, hogy ennek nem kellene így lennie, tudatában volt annak, hogy az lenne a normális, ha lenének kedvencei, vagy ha kedvelne, sőt szeretne néhány diákot. Néha elő is fordult, hogy majdnem megkedvelt valakit, ebből a csoportból például a legelső órájukon, majdnem megkedvelte Draco Malfoyt,

De az amint megszólalt, azonnal rájött, hogy ugyanolyan, undorító nyamvadék mint a többiek.

Beviharzott a terembe, nyomában a kelletlenül mormogó diákokkal.

Azonnal a táblához fordult és elkezdte felírni rá a mai bájital receptjét, közben elmondta az utasításait a főzés menetéről.

– Egyedül dolgoznak! Nem akarok pusmogást látni, aki meg mer szólalni annak a főzetét azonnal eltüntetem, és két hét büntetőmunkát kap!

Azt akarta, hogy teljes csend legyen a teremben. Amióta észrevette, hogy a Potter kölyök valamit el akar titkolni előle, azóta nem hagyta nyugodni a dolog, de egészen eddig nem volt lehetősége észrevétlenül a közelébe kerülni.

A diákjai némán pakolták elő a hozzávalókat a főzethez, már most látta, hogy kik azok, akiknek biztosan nem fog sikerülni – az idióta Monstro például a Hegyi Üröm szirma helyett szárított Káposzta Lepke szárnyat vett elő.

Lassan elcsendesedett a terem, csak az üstök alatt pattogó láng, és a halk óhajok hangja hallatszott.

Most, hogy Potter figyelmét lekötötte a bájitalfőzés, könnyedén kitudakolhatja, mit titkol a kölyök, hiszen kellően szétszórt ahhoz, hogy ne tudjon egyszerre kétfelé figyelni.

Összpontosított, ráfókuszált a fiú gondolataira – kiváló legilimentorként nem okozott neki problémát –, miközben kívülről csak annyi látszott rajta, hogy figyeli az osztályt.

A kölyök elméje olyan volt, mint egy nyitott könyv, tisztán érzékelte a kétségeit, fogalma nem volt arról, hogy melyik összetevőt mikor kell a főzetbe tenni – természetesen most nem volt kíváncsi az efféle bénázásra. Beljebb akart hatolni, a titkot akarta, pillanatnyilag semmi más nem érdekelte. Tovább tapogatózott hát, mélyebbre és mélyebbre. Eltartott egy darabig, amíg rájött, hogy körbe-körbe jár, mintha egy fal körül sétálna – egy masszív, áthatolhatatlan fal körül.

Meglepetten felpillantott, és szembe találta magát Potter ijedt pillantásával.

Harry nézte a táblán a bájital receptjét. Kétsége nem olt afelől, hogy nem tudja majd elkészíteni – amikor Piton kijelentette, hogy tilos beszélniük, akkor már azt is tudta, hogy nem kérhet Hermionétől segítséget. Az összetevőkre emlékezett, de a sorrendre nem – mindegy, legfeljebb trollt kap… Látta, hogy Ron hasonló kínban van, mint ő, de a barátja még a hozzávalókat i másról leste le.

A teremben csend volt, még nyikkanni sem mert senki, Harry is némán tette a dolgát, vagyis próbálta tenni.

„ _Na, majd most kiderítem!"_

Harry felnézett, vajon ki az a bátor, aki meg merte törni a csendet. Óvatosan nézett körbe nehogy a vérdenevérnek feltűnjön, de nem látta ki szólalt meg. Megvonta a vállát, és tovább dolgozott.

„_Mindig tudtam, hogy Potternek gőze sincsen a főzeteimről!"_

Ijedten nézett a professzorra. Már megint őt akarja megszégyeníteni.

„_Nem értem, nem tudok beljebb jutni, valami akadályozza a behatolást. Okklumenciát alkalmazna? Az nem lehet…"_

Harry növekvő rémülettel nézte Pitont. Lassan kezdte megérteni. A professzor nem az osztály előtt akarta megszégyeníteni, hiszen nem is beszélt.

Helyette az elméjét akarta kifürkészni. Meg akarta tudni a titkát. De nem ettől ijedt meg!

Tisztán érezte, hogy nem jutott át az elméjén emelt falakon. Ellenben a tudata kapuját teljes szélességében megnyitotta a denevér elméje előtt, minden gondolatot, szándékot, érzést, tisztán és pontosan érzett, ami a professzor fejében megfordult.

Ekkor Piton felnézett, egyenesen a szemeibe.

Harry elájult.

Ugyanebben a percben a végzősök között kitört a pánik, Minden második utolsó éves tanuló összeesett, ugyanabban a pillanatban, amikor Harry Potter is.


	8. Chapter 8

Egy pillanat alatt kitört a zűrzavar a bájitaltan teremben. A griffendélesek felpattantak, hogy rohanjanak segíteni Harryn, a mardekárosok is felugráltak, bár ők azért, hogy élvezhessék a látványt.

– Leülni! – ordította el magát Perselus. Hangja korbácsként csattant a fejetlenkedő diákok felett. Abban a pillanatban, mindenki a helyén volt és némán lesték amint a professzor oda hajol Harryhez megnézni, hogy mi is történt vele.

Mindeközben a kastély, akárha egy élőlény lenne, egy pillanatra elnémult – mintha megijedt volna –, hogy aztán egyszerre törjön ki belőle a pánik és a sikoly. Legalábbis a négy végzős osztályban…

McGalagony professzor éppen azt magyarázta a diákjainak, hogy miképpen lehet, az egyszerű hétköznapi viseletből igazán elegáns öltözéket varázsolni – bár még messze van, de sokuknak, csak ez a lehetőségük van, hogy igazi báli ruhát viseljenek majd a végzősök bálján. Éppen az öltözék színének a megválasztásánál tartott a magyarázat közben, amikor a fél osztálya hirtelen kidőlt a padból.

Egy másodpercig arra gondolt, hogy a diákok csak szórakoznak vele, de valahogy azonnal tudta, hogy komoly baj van.

– Senki nem mozdul! – csattant a hangja, még mielőtt bárki felfoghatta volna az osztályból, hogy mi is történt. – Te, és te – mutatott egy-egy lányra az első padokból –, gyertek ide. Te elrohansz a gyengélkedőre és idehozod Madam Pomfreyt, te pedig az igazgatóiba mész, Dumbledore professzorért.

Miközben a lányok kirohantak a teremből, McGalagony végigjárta a padsorokat, egyszerre próbálva megnyugtatni a diákokat, és felmérni, hogy hányan ájultak el és, hogy egyáltalán mi van velük.

Nagyjából ugyanez volt a helyzet Binns professzor mágiatörténet óráján, Vector professzor számmisztikáján, és kint az üvegházban is, Bimba professzor óráján. Szinte egyazon pillanatban indult el nyolc lány a végzős osztályokból, négyen a gyengélkedőre rohantak, négyen pedig az igazgatóhoz.

A gyengélkedőn Poppy éppen a bájital készletet írta össze – este kell leadnia Perselusnak a listát a szükséges főzetekről –, amikor kivágódott az ajtó. Mérgesen kapta fel a fejét, itt nem szokás csapkodni az ajtót.

Egy halálra sápadt, lihegő lány rohant felé, de még oda sem ért a bájitalos szekrényhez, amikor egy újabb diák futott be a terembe, majd egy újabb, és még egy.

Poppy hirtelen azt sem tudta melyikükre nézzen, nem értette mi történt, de azt sejtette, hogy komoly baj van. A lányok egyszerre kezdtek el beszélni, de a kapkodó hisztérikus mondatokból szinte semmit nem értett.

– Állj! Egyszerre csak egy mondja, és az is lassan, ha kérhetném! Így semmit nem értek! – érdekes módon az, hogy rájuk kiabált kissé megnyugtatta a zaklatott diákokat. – Maga! – mutatott rá a hollóhátas Penelopéra.

– Madam Pomfrey! Azonnal velem kell jönnie a számmisztika terembe, a fiúk… Az összes fiú elájult! – még folytatta volna, de a másik három diák amint meghallotta ez, újra hangosan, egymást túl kiabálva, megpróbálta elmondani, ugyanezt.

Hirtelen elhallgattak. Poppy is némán, elképedve nézett rájuk. Megzavarodott, tudta – érzete, hogy baj van. De egyelőre fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tehetne, már éppen indulni akart – a sarkában a rémült lányokkal –, amikor újra kivágódott a gyengélkedő ajtaja.

Ezúttal Perselus volt az elkövető, ő sem egyedül jött, de a lányokkal ellentétben, nem rohant mögötte senki.

Harryt lebegtette maga előtt egy megbűvölt hordágyon.

Poppy nem tudta eldönteni, hogy örüljön a professzor jelenlétének, vagy még jobban megijedjen, amiért a Kis Túlélő is elájult. Nem volt ideje eldönteni a belső vitáját, mert Perselus rá dörrent.

– Ne álljon ott Poppy! Jöjjön és vizsgálja meg Pottert, elájult az órámon.

– Majd később Perselus. Most jöjjön velem!

– Mi? Nem látja, hogy a kis védencük kidőlt? Meg kell vizsgálnia! – Perselus sötét fenyegetésként tornyosult a javasasszony fölé. De Poppy, talán most először, nem ijedt meg tőle, sokkal jobban féltette a diákokat.

– Perselus! Az összes végzős fiú, ugyanilyen állapotban van! Le kell őket hoznunk a gyengélkedőre. Addig nem teszek semmit, amíg ez meg nem történik!

– Mi? Nem! Az nem lehet! Nem tehette meg. Még nem… – Perselus azonnal átlátta a dolgok lényegét, és a pillanatnyi ijedség, és tehetetlenség érzete után, hamar visszatért a racionális énje.

– Poppy menjen Bimbához, és Vektorhoz, együtt a professzorokkal meg tudják oldani a diákok ide szállítását. Én elmegyek Minervához, és Binns professzorhoz, bár kétlem, hogy a kísértet ez esetben segíteni tudna – nem titkolta a mágiatörténet tanár iránt érzett ellenszenvét. – Ti, pedig most azonnal elmentek az igazgatóhoz, és megmondjátok neki, hogy legyen itt fél óra múlva! – minden további nélkül elhagyta a gyengélkedőt. Poppy szó nélkül ment utána, hogy tegye a dolgát.

Dumbledore érezte, hogy valami nem stimmel. Volt egy pillanat, amikor tudta, hogy az előérzete nem csalta meg, várta hát, hogy valaki berontson az irodába és közölje vele mi történt.

Nem kellet sokat várnia. Némi ajtókapirgálás után, négy, zaklatott, és bátortalan lány állt az irodájában. Legalább háromszor rájuk szólt, hogy lassan, érthetően, és lehetőleg egy szólamban mondják el neki, hogy mi történt.

Némi, immár érthető magyarázat után, megértette – és azonnal átlátta –, a történteket. Nyomában a lányokkal elindulta a legközelebbi osztályterem felé. Alig értek túl az első kanyaron, amikor újabb négy diák közeledett feléjük. Alig értek melléjük, amikor az egyikük, jóval összeszedettebben közölte vele, hogy Piton professzor félóra múlva várja a gyengélkedőn.

Amíg a beteg diákokat várta a gyengélkedőn az igazgató, gyors fejszámolást végzett, ha a négy végzős osztály minden fiú tagja elájult, akkor minimum hetven ágyra van szükségük. Márpedig itt annyi nincsen.

Néhány egyszerű pálcamozdulat után, megnyugodva nézett körül, az immár jóval nagyobb, és több férőhelyes gyengélkedőn.

Ekkor vette észre a terem hátsó falánál az ágyat, amelyben már most feküdt valaki, halkan ment oda, nem akarta felébreszteni a fekvőt. Kíváncsian hajolt fölé, tudni akarta melyik diákja került úgy a gyengélkedőre, hogy az neki elkerülte a figyelmét.

Harry! – az nem lehet! Hiszen ő nem is végzős, mikor került ide, mi a baja? Azonnal meg kell tudnia. Nem lehet, hogy sikerült neki. Nem. Az nem létezik. Azonnal beszélnie kell Perselussal.

Korát meghazudtoló lendülettel fordult meg és indult az ajtó felé, de már nem volt szüksége rá, hogy a professzor után induljon. Az ajtón ugyanis, lassan – ha a helyzet nem lenne ennyire siralmas, akkor akár méltóságteljesnek is nevezhetnénk –, belebegett az első megbűvölt hordágy, bent mintha egy kicsit hezitált volna, de a nyomában belépő Poppy határozott intésére, a hátsó fal mellett álló ágy felé vette az irányt.

Sorban egymás után érkeztek a hordágyak, mindegyik lassan, és stabilan tartotta a terhét.

Poppy és Perselus határozott intésekkel dirigálták a helyükre a diákokat szállító alkalmatosságokat, nem törődve azok házaival.

Miután majd fél órás irányítgatás után minden diák alá került fekhely, Dumbledore professzor halkan, mégis határozottan közölte velük, hogy mindenkit vár az irodájában. Hagyta, hogy a kollégái elinduljanak, így ő hátra maradhatott kissé Perselussal.

– Mi történt, fiam? Ugye jól gondolom, hogy ez összefügg a Voldemort által kért méreggel?

– Igen Albus! Ez minden bizonnyal annak a méregnek a hatása. A diákok egytől egyig kómában vannak. Bár, be kell vallanom, semmi értelmét nem látom ennek az akciónak.

– Perselus, én sajnos igen. Biztosan csak elterelés, a cél bizonyosan Harry volt!

– Harry? Mi köze ennek a Potter kölyökhöz?

– Biztosan azért mérgezett meg ennyi diákot, hogy ne gondoljuk azonnal, hogy Harry volt a célpont.

– Albus! Miről beszélsz? Potternek az égvilágon semmi baja, igaz, hogy elájult, de az csak a kimerültségtől volt, bár azt még nem tudom mitől merült ki ennyire, de meg fogom tudni.

– Elájult? – nézett maga elé elgondolkodva –, így azért másabb a helyzet. Vagyis semmi elképzelésem nincs, az eset okairól. Na, ezzel talán együtt többre megyünk, menjünk mi is az irodámba.

Miután elhalt az egymást túlkiabálni igyekvő, már-már hisztérikus hangzavar az igazgatói irodában, Dumbledore professzor végig nézett a jelenlévőkön.

Sajnos jelen pillanatban tehetetlen vagyok, nem ismerjük az ellenszert. Igen ellenszer mondtam. Meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy a diákjaimat megmérgezték. Azzal is tisztában vagyok, hogy mivel, és azzal is, hogy ki – ismét kitört a hangzavar, bár csak négyen voltak az irodában, akik nem tudták miről beszél az igazgató. – Perselus az ellenméreg elkészítésére még nem képes, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez hamarosan megváltozik.

Albus, ki tette ezt és miért – kérdezte Poppy sápadtan a dühtől.

Egyértelműen Voldemort tehető felelősé ezért a szörnyűségért – válaszolta az igazgató.

De mégis hogyan tudta megmérgezni az diákokat? Ide nem juthatott be senki – Minerva majdnem kiabált.

Ráadásul mindezt teljesen egy időben, talán az étel volt megmérgezve – morfondírozott félhangosan Vector professzor.

Az étel nem lehetett, mert akkor kidőlt volna mindenki.

Igaza van Bimba professzor – bólintott rá Perselus –, valami más lehet a megoldás.

Órákon keresztül latolgatták a lehetőségeket, egyelőre sikertelenül.

Piton már régen elköszönt, hogy a laborjába mehessen. Elkezdte a kísérleteket az ellenméreggel. Tudta, hogy meg fogja találni azt az egy összetevőt, bár tisztában volt vele, hogy nem lesz könnyű dolga.

Eközben az irodát már elhagyták az igazgató kollégái. Most éppen azt próbálta eldönteni, hogy vajon mi legyen a következő lépés. Vagy elmondja a szülőknek, a történteket, ezzel vállalva a pánikot, és azt, hogy az újságok mindenféle badarságot írnak majd az iskola meggyengült védelméről – ezzel együtt a megjelenő szülőket, akik haza akarják vinni majd a gyerekeiket.

Vagy tegyen úgy mintha nem történt volna semmi, akkor csendben dolgozhatnak tovább az ellenmérgen, nem jönnek újságírók, és a gyerekeket sem rángatják ki a tanév közepéről. Mindent összevetve, neki jóval kedvezőbb volt a második verzió.

A kérdés csupán az, hogy Voldemortnak mi volt ezzel a célja. Mert olt neki az biztos.

Dumbledore döntött. Kivárásra játszik, talán akkor nyerhet ebben a csatában a legtöbbet, ha időt nyer.

Harry magánál volt egy ideje. Hallotta, érezte maga körül a feszültséget. Talán pont ezért nem jelezte a körülötte levőknek, hogy már visszatért az ájulatból. Már régen megtanulta, hogy ha valami történik a kastélyban, arról neki egy szót sem szólnak mindent, amit eddig megtudott csakis magának köszönhette, na és persze a barátainak.

Éppen ezért most is csak figyelt, hallotta amint Piton utasításokat oszt Madam Pomfreynek,

majd azt is, hogy csapatostól távoznak.

A beálló csendet kihasználva, kinyújtóztatta a tagjait, és testhelyzetet váltott. Nem sok ideje volt a forgolódásra, mert percekkel később ismét nyílt az ajtó, csendben mozdulatlanul figyelt, nem kellett sokáig várnia, hamarosan érezte, hogy valaki fölé hajol. Szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban meghallotta az igazgató megdöbbent hangját – az ő nevét mondta. Már majdnem megszólalt, amikor a félhangosan morfondírozó igazgató elfordult, és nagy lendülettel az ajtó felé indult. Nem volt ideje megnyugodni, mert azzal egy időben, hogy az igazgató elérte az ajtót, pusmogás töltötte meg a termet, Poppy hangját felismerte, nem sokkal később a mellé csatlakozó Piton hangja is ismerősen ütötte meg a fülét, de nem értette miről szól a diskurzus. Ráadásul a pusmogás mellé társuló suhogást sem tudta beazonosítani. Még végig sem gondolta mindezt, amikor újabb hangok csatlakoztak az eddigiekhez, tisztán felismerte McGalagony Professzort, Bimbát, és Binnst, de a negyedik hang tulajdonosáról csak sejtései voltak. A suhogás egyszeriben abba maradt, meghallotta Dumbledore professzor tisztán érthető hangját. De hiába figyelt feszülten semmi magyarázatot nem adott, egyszerűen megkérte a többieket, hogy menjenek az irodájába.

Harry dühösen fújt a levegőbe. Várt pár percet, hogy meggyőződjön, nincsen más a környéken. Lassan kelt fel, eleinte fel sem fogta, hogy a gyengélkedő megváltozott, csak amikor majdnem felbukott a közvetlenül az ágya mellé állított ágyban, akkor nézett igazán körül. A máskor tágas, nyugodt helyiség, most igen szűknek látszott, egy nagyon zsúfolt tábori kórházra emlékeztetett, akár merre nézett mindenhol ágyak, az ágyakban pedig alvó betegek, többnyire fiúk. Nem. Csak fiúk.

Nem tudta mi történt, elkapta a rémület, gondolkodás nélkül rohant fel a Griffendél toronyba megnézni, hogy a barátai jól vannak-e. Hamar felért, az üresen tátongó folyosókon nem volt nehéz gyorsan futnia.

Legnagyobb rémületére a toronyban nem volt senki, a klubhelyiség teljesen néma volt, felrohant a hálótermükbe, de ott sem talált senkit. Újra végigpörgette a fejében a gyengélkedő képét, legalább a lányoknak itt kellene lenniük, hiszen lent csak fiúkat látott. Lerogyott a Griffendél klub hatalmas kandallója előtt elhelyezett kopottas, bordó kanapéra és a tenyerébe hajtotta a fejét. Percekig azon törte a fejét, hogy mi történhetett, de nem talált ésszerű magyarázatot a diákok eltűnésére.

Egyszer csak, mint akit megcsíptek, elugrott.

i– Hogy, én mekkora marha vagyok – mondta ki félhangosan –, biztosan órán vannak!/i

Megkönnyebbülve ült vissza a kanapéra. Nincsen más dolga, mint megvárni, amíg visszaérnek.

– Hát itt van! –Harry összerezzent a hirtelen jött hangra. – Miért hagyta el a gyengélkedőt az engedélyem nélkül?

Madam Pomfrey! Sajnálom, én csak meg akartam tudni, hogy a barátaim jól vannak-e. Mondja meg kérem, hogy mi történt!

Mr. Potter! Most azonnal visszajön velem a gyengélkedőre! Maga az óra kellő közepén elájult. Nem rohangálhat fel-le a kastélyban, még az hiányzik, hogy valamelyik elhagyatott folyosón veszítse el az eszméletét!

Kérem, mondja már el mi történt, nem velem, hanem azokkal a diákokkal, akik a gyengélkedőn vannak!

Sajnálom, Mr. Potter, de nem tudjuk mi történt velük, jelenleg az egész tanári kar órákat tart, de hamarosan megérkeznek a rend tagjai, hogy az igazgató úr vezetésével kivizsgálják az ügyet. Most pedig indulás.

Jól van, megyek már, de mondja el, hogy hol lettek rosszul a diákok, és hogyan kerültek a gyengélkedőre?

Sajnálom, de pillanatnyilag nem mondhatok többet, majd talán az igazgató úr tájékoztatni fogja.

Harry kelletlenül indult Poppy után, már megint az a jól ismert érzés fogta el, hogy neki nem mondanak semmit.


	9. Chapter 9

8.

A roxforti birtok egy újabb verőfényes, de már a hajnali dérrel köszöntő napra ébredt. December elején tartunk, ez a félév komoly változásokat hozott a kastély életében. Már a szeptemberi kezdet sem volt a szokásos – vagyis, az augusztusi. Azután alig két héttel az évnyitó után, a végzős fiúk egytől egyig kidőltek az órájuk kellős közepén – kómába estek. Mára persze tudja mindenki, hogy mitől, sőt azt is, hogy hogyan. Habár a mindenki nem pontos kifejezés, mindenki a kastélyban – így helyes, ugyanis Dumbledore elérte, hogy senki ne tudjon erről a sajnálatos, és ijesztő eseményről a kastély falain kívül.

Rögtön másnap ellepték a Rend tagjai az iskolát, napokig tartó nyomozásba kezdtek, hogy megtudják, ki és hogyan mérgezte meg a diákokat. Sajnos nem jártak sikerrel. Legalábbis azt azóta sem tudja senki, hogy ki volt az, az elvetemült, aki megmérgezte őket. A hogyanra fény derült, igaz hetekkel később, és nem a nyomozásra kirendelt Rend tagok találták meg a megoldást.

A megdöbbentően egyszerű módszert Piton professzor fedezte fel, saját bevallása szerint véletlenül.

Házvezető tanárként, Perselusnak időről-időre éjszakai ügyeletet kell tartania a kastély folyosóin. Ezen éjszakák alatt előfordul, hogy bemegy az iskola konyhájába, hogy a manók által készített ízletes, és nagyon erős kávéból fogyasszon. Azon a bizonyos éjjelen is így volt – vagyis inkább hajnalban, már oszlott kint az éj, nem sok hiányzott a napfelkeltéig. Ahogyan belépett a konyhába, megdöbbent a változáson, a máskor tágas, manóktól nyüzsgő konyha, most zsúfoltnak tűnt, telepakolva hosszú asztalokkal, padokkal. Perselust erősen emlékeztetve az egy emelettel feljebb levő Nagyteremre – magához intett egy manót.

Megtudta tőle, hogy az étkezések előtt a konyha mindig ezt az arcát mutatja, mert így a legegyszerűbb egy időben a diákok, és persze a tanári kar elé juttatni az ételt. A manóvarázs képes arra, hogy a lenti asztalokon elhelyezett étkek, egy intésre megjelenjenek a fenti Nagyterem asztalain.

Perselus egy csapásra megértette. Azt mindenki tudja, hogy a diákok a Nagyteremben, már elsős koruktól kezdve mindig ugyanott ülnek – ez nem volt kötelező, csak így alakult. A merénylőnek nem volt más dolga, mint kifigyelni, hogy a végzős fiúk hol ülnek, és lejönni ide, elhelyezni az ételeikben a mérget. Sietnie nem kellett, most is még legalább három óra van a reggeliig, de már sorban kerülnek az asztalra a különböző fogások. Megpróbálta a varázsló varázslenyomatát beazonosítani, de a konyhában olyan sok lenyomat volt, hogy képtelenség lenne mindet kibogozni. De ezen nem is csodálkozott, hiszen napközben – vagy éjjel –, bárki megéhezett, vagy meg szomjazott, elég volt lejönnie a konyhába, és a manók ellátták mindennel, amit éppen megkívánt.

Mindezt a reggelinél megosztotta az igazgatóval, és a kollégáival is.

Újból megindult a találgatás, hogy vajon ki lehetett az elkövető.

Az ősz lassan és feszülten telt, a diákok, és a kastély egyéb lakói kedvetlenül lézengtek a folyosókon, vagy éppen a házaikban. Kezett eluralkodott mindenkin a bezártság érzése, rányomta a mindennapjaikra a bélyegét, a ki nem mondott – de szigorúan betartatott –, kijárási tilalom.

Harryék kiléptek az iskola ajtaján, jobb híján, a birtokon elterülő tó partját célozták meg. Ha minden a megszokott módon üzemelne a Roxfortban, akkor most éppen a Mézesfalás polcairól szedegetnék a mindenféle édességeket.

De semmi nem volt a megszokott, így maradt nekik a birtok.

– Harry, a könyvtárban semmit nem találtam azokról az évekről, sem a tekergőkről. Kivéve persze azt a három iskolai évkönyvet, de azokban nincsen semmi, ami érdekes lenne.

– Köszi Hermione, sajnos más oldalról sem tudtunk Ronnal kiokoskodni semmit.

– Harry, hogyan haladsz az okklumencia tanulással? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Hát, haladok, bár nem igazán tudom, hogy mivel…

– Ezt hogy érted? – nézett rá kérdőn Ron.

– Igazából nem tudom, arról még szeptemberben meggyőződtem, hogy a gyakorlás közben felépített fal, megfelelően el tudja takarni a gondolataimat a kíváncsiskodók elől. Még Piton elől is – itt kissé büszkén kihúzta magát –, de fura módon, amennyire lezártja a tudatomat az okklumencia, annyira meg is nyitja.

– Legilimentálsz? – nézett rá a két barátja egyformán megdöbbent arccal.

– Nem tudom. A könyvek szerint a legilimencia csak akkor működik, ha az alkalmazója szándékosan akarja kifürkészni mások gondolatait, vagy az emlékeit.

– Ez így van Harry. Te nem ezt tapasztaltad?

– Hát nem egészen.

– Harry! Ne izélj már! Mondd meg mit tanultál meg! – Ron majdnem kiabált. Nagyon akarta tudni, hogy mi az, amit a barátja elsajátított.

– Az a helyzet, hogy látom az emberek gondolatait, olykor az emlékeiket is, de ez nem csak akkor működik, amikor erre koncentrálok, azaz igazából nem is kell rá koncentrálnom.

– Harry, magyarázd el, mert nem értem! – kérte Hermione.

– Nem tudom elmagyarázni, mert én sem igazán értem, a lényeg az, hogy akárkivel szóba állok, nem csak a kimondott szavai jutnak el hozzám, hanem a gondolatai is. Mindig. Nem kell akarnom, jön magától. – azt nem mondta el nekik, hogy egyes esetekben, vagyis egy konkrét esetben, az sem kell, hogy beszélgessen az illetővel. Pitonnál elég, ha felidézi a professzor látványát, máris tudja, hogy az mire gondol, legyen akármilyen messze is.

Egy pillanatig csak nézték egymást, fel sem tudták mérni igazán azt, amit a barátjuktól hallottak.

– Hú, haver! Ez nagyon király! Soha többé nem kell tanulnod, elég ha kérdezel valamit az órán, és már tudod is az összes feleletet! – Ron nagyon lelkesnek látszott.

– Harry! Akkor minden, amit az elmúlt hónapokban gondoltam az olyan mintha ki is mondtam volna? – kérdezte Hermione kissé sápadtan.

– Hidd el igyekeztem nem figyelni a gondolataitokra, senkiére nem akartam figyelni! Ami mégis eljutott hozzám, mármint amit összefüggéseiben is láttam, az nem tartozik rám, igyekszem őket elfelejteni. Nyugodj meg, soha nem osztanám meg őket senkivel, még veled sem. – Harry legalább annyira zavarban volt, mint Hermione, pontosan tudta mitől sápadt el a lány, és azt kívánta soha ne kelljen vele erről beszélnie!

– Magasságos Merlin! Mindent? Azt is, amikre én… – Ron arca vörösebb volt a hajánál, ha csak arra gondolt, amik esténként a hálóban eszébe jutottak, legszívesebben világgá rohant volna.

– Igen, Ron, de én soha nem…

– Bízom benned, haver!

Néhány kényelmetlennek tűnő perc után Hermione volt az, aki elsőként visszaszerezte a nyugalmát.

– Azt hiszem, felmegyek a könyvtárba, megpróbálok kideríteni valamit erről a fajta legilimenciáról, már ha az egyáltalán. Harry, belenéznék azokba a könyvekbe is, amiből tanultál, hátha ott van a válasz.

– Mi is együnk veled – mondta Ron.

– Menjetek, én felmegyek a toronyba a könyvekért, majd a könyvtárban találkozunk – mondta Harry, már a kastély felé tartva.

Dumbledore professzor az irodájában elmélkedett, éppen a közelgő téli szünet okozott neki megoldandó problémát. Meglehetősen komoly problémát. Mert akkoriban, amikor a tanév elkezdődött, a diákok védelme érdekében úgy döntöttek, hogy a téli szünet alatt nem mennek haza, inkább a családtagjaik látogatnak el hozzájuk a Roxfortba. Ez viszont a dolgok jelen állása szerint, nem lett volna üdvözítő. De hiába kereste a megoldást, egyelőre, egyetlen értelmes ötlete sem akadt. Pedig valamit tennie kell, mert a szünet két hét múlva kezdőik.

A másik megoldandó probléma legalább ennyire sürgős, bár talán könnyebb volt.

Perselust kell meggyőznie arról, hogy Voldemort hívásának a hiánya nem feltétlenül jelent valami nagyon rosszat. Azzal, hogy meggyőzze a professzort, nem is volt különösebb gondja. Sokkal inkább az okozott neki problémát, hogy erről önmagát is meg tudja győzni. Egyáltalán nem volt meggyőződve arról, hogy az elmaradt hívások nem jelentenek komoly gondot. Erősen ingadozott a „ne is hívja, mert az a vég", és a „hívja már, mert hiányzik a kém az oldaláról" között.

De valahol mélyen tudta, hogy ha hívná Voldemort Perselust, akkor annak végzetes következményei lennének. Ennek ellenére úgy gondolta, jobban teszi, ha meggyőzi a bájitalmestert arról, hogy nincsen semmi komoly gond. Tudta nagyon jól, hogy Perselus nem az a fajta, aki elmenekülne a gondok elől, de ebben az esetben nem lehetett biztos benne, Voldemort túlságosan komoly fenyegetést jelent. Annak viszont még nem jött el az ideje, hogy Perselus kiszállhasson ebből a harcból. El kell tehát érnie, hogy ne vegye túlságosan komolyan ezt a lehetőséget.

Hermione a könyvtár keleti részlegének, az ablak alá állított asztalánál, éppen egy megsárgult pergamenekből álló, összefűzött jegyzetköteg fölé hajolt. Szerette az iskola könyvtárát, már egészen kicsi gyermekként összebarátkozott a betűkkel. Amíg a szomszédban élő kisgyerekeknek mindig volt játszótársuk, akikkel kimehettek a játszótérre, vagy a közeli mezőre, addig vele nem barátkozott senki. Ha ki is ment, akkor biztosan piszkálta a többi gyerek, vagy a kellemetlenül kiálló fogai miatt, vagy a mindig kusza szénaboglyára emlékeztető haja miatt. Hamar megtanulta, hogy ha kint akar játszani, akkor inkább a szüleivel menjen, a közeli parkba.

De nem szerette őket erre kérni – nem azért mert nem vitték szívesen bárhová –, már kicsinek is elég értelmes volt ahhoz, hogy átlássa, mennyire sokat dolgoznak, nem akarta még ő is terhelni őket.

Talán ezért alakult úgy, hogy öt évesen már önállóan olvasott. Mire elkezdte a mugli iskolát, addigra elboldogult az egyszerűbb számolásokkal és az írással is.

Az iskolában aztán hamar kiderült, hogy a gyerekek ott sem viszonyulnak hozzá másképpen, mint a játszótéren. Ezért még inkább a könyvekbe temetkezett.

Gyorsan kialakult benne – az a máig is tartó elmélet, miszerint, minden egyes elolvasott könyv, egy új élet, amit végigélhet, minden egyes könyv olyan élmény, amitől soha senki nem foszthatja meg.

Amikor megkapta a levelét, amelyben közölték vele, hogy boszorkány, és szeptembertől a Roxfortba kell járnia, nem dédelgetett álmokat. Nem remélte, hogy az új iskolában majd lesznek barátai, de azt erősen remélte, hogy a boszorkányoknak is van könyvtáruk. Vette a bátorságot, és a levelét hozó bagollyal küldött egy levelet az igazgatónak, amiben megkérte, hogy postázzanak neki egy könyvet arról az iskoláról, ahová majd járnia kell.

Nem kellet sokat várnia, mert másnap reggel, amikor felébredt már az ágya végén hevert egy nagyon vaskos könyv, A Roxfort történelme címmel. Azonnal rávetette magát, és mire az szülei kikísérték a Roxfort Expresszhez már szinte betéve tudta a könyv sorait.

Az iskolának tényleg volt könyvtára, nagyobb, izgalmasabb, mint amiről valaha is álmodott, de az igazi ajándék, amit az iskolától kapott, az a barátság volt. Igen, sokszor még ma sem hiszi el – pedig immár öt éve tart –, de vannak barátai. Harry és Ron, akik minden kétséget kizáróan, igazi barátok, történjen jó, vagy rossz mellette vannak. De nem csak őket mondhatja a barátainak, Ginnyre is számíthat, akár gondokról, akár csak egy kis csajos dumálásról legyen szó, és itt van Neville, vagy Luna is. A régi életében meg volt róla győződve, hogy soha senki nem lesz a barátja, erre itt van, felsorolni is alig tudja őket.

Éppen itt tartott az elmélkedésben, amikor egy kócos fekete üstök megzavarta.

– Min mosolyogsz Hermione? – kérdezte Harry, miközben egy nagy halom könyvet pakolt le az asztalra.

– Semmin, csak elméláztam.

– Aha… Ron hol van? Nem jött veled?

– De igen, csak visszaküldtem a toronyba a bájitaltan könyvéért, mert holnapra le kell adnia, egy hatvan centis tekercset a kampósférgek használati módjairól, mert elrontotta a pénteki főzetet. Gondolom, amíg mi itt átnézzük a könyveket, addig ő nyugodtan megírhatja a dolgozatot.

– Értem – kuncogott halkan Harry, el tudta képzelni, milyen képet vágott a barátja, amikor kiadta neki az utasítást Hermione. – Találtál már valamit?

– Ezt a nagyon régi pergamen jegyzetet találtam, ebben pontosan le van írva, hogy kell működnie az okklumenciának, és a legilimenciának. De még nem volt időm rendesen átnézni.

– Na, akkor essünk neki – válaszolt Harry, de még mielőtt belemélyedhettek volna a pergamenekbe, megérkezett Ron.

– Persze, ti itt szórakoztok, amíg nekem dolgozatot kell írnom a vérdenevérnek.

– Ron te is szórakozhatnál, ha odafigyeltél vona Piton professzor óráján – mondta halálos komolysággal Hermione.

Ron nem válaszolt, csak sértődötten kinyitotta a bájitaltan könyvet a felhasználható alapanyagok címszónál, kitekerte a pergament, és komolyan elkezdte bámulni a falat.

Hermione Harryvel együtt belemerült a jegyzetekbe.

Órákon keresztül keresték a választ, amikor a jegyzetet alaposan átnézték, sorra vették a Harry által hozott könyveket is. A keresést nem szakította félbe semmi. Kivéve Ron Hermionéhoz intézett kérdései. Úgy átlag öt percenként.

Már vacsoraidő volt, amikor úgy döntöttek, hogy egyelőre feladják. Semmit, de még csak utalásokat sem találtak arra, hogy mi lehet az, amit Harry elsajátított az okklumencia helyett.

A Tiltott Rengeteg ilyenkor mutatja a legszebb arcát. Legalábbis Piton professzornak így, tél elején tetszett a legjobban. A magasra törő fák, már levetették a lombkoronájukat, így a napfény akadály nélkül szánkázhatott le a sudár törzseken – megmutatva mit is rejt valójában az erdő alja. Ebben az időszakban nem kellett megerőltetnie magát, hogy meglássa azokat a számára kincset érő növényeket, amelyeket kiváló alapanyaként a bájitalaiba főzhet.

Dea nem csak növényeket gyűjteni jött.

Alig pár perce hagyta el az igazgató irodáját. Nem volt egy kellemes élmény a mai társalgás. Nem a megbeszélés témájával volt baja. Azt ő is nagyon jól tudja, hogy az utóbbi időben – pontosabban az elmúlt hét hétben –, nem hívta a Nagyúr. Azt is nagyon jól tudta, hogy ennek valami komoly oka van. Az utóbbi tizenöt évben, nem volt példa ilyen hosszú kihagyásra. A zsigereiben érezte, hogy ennek csak egyetlen oka lehet – lebukott. Hetek óta azon törte a fejét, hogy mit csinált rosszul, De semmit nem tudott felidézni, amit másképpen tett volna, mint eddig bármikor. Ennek ellenére meg volt róla győződve, hogy a Nagyúr mindent tud.

Félt. Nem egy embert látott meghalni, csak azért mert Voldemort úgy gondolta elárulták.

Egyiknek sem volt se szép, se gyors halála. Magától a haláltól nem félt, éppen elég szörnyűséget tett ahhoz, hogy megérdemelje. Sőt. Talán a halálban meg is nyugodhat végre, akkor megszűnnek a kínzó rémálmok, a nappal is kísértő lelkiismeret furdalás. Talán a halála után nem kell a behunyt szemei mögött is az egykori áldozatainak elgyötört, rettegő tekintetébe néznie. Talán. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy valaha is eloldozást kaphat a bűnei alól. De a gondolat, hogy a halála után majd nem kísértik a réműlt szemek, és a hozzájuk tartozó, már-már tébolyult sikolyok – pontosan emlékezett minden szempár, minden hang gazdájára –, megnyugvással töltötték el. Ha kínzás, és szenvedés az ára, akkor áll elébe. Így talán levezekelhet valamennyit a bűneiből.

Csak most jutott el a tudatáig, hogy az imént Voldemortként gondolt az Nagyúrra. Úgy tűnik a hetekig tartó bizonytalanága lassan felőrölte az éveken keresztül rákényszerített, félelem táplálta tiszteletet. Furcsán megkönnyebbültnek érezte magát, mintha letehetett volna valamit, amit nagyon nehéz volt.

Nemrégen az igazgatói irodában Dumbledore megpróbálta meggyőzni, hogy minden rendben van. Talán hajlott volna rá, hogy higgyen neki, de volt valami a szemeiben. Valami bizonytalanság.

Tizenegy éves kora óta ismerte Albust, de soha még a leghalványabb jelét sem látta rajta a bizonytalanságnak. Akkor sem, amikor – alig egy hónappal az után, hogy a baljára égették a Sötét Jegyet, megjelent a Piton-kúriában. Abban a kúriában amit Voldemorttól kapott, a halálfalóvá avatása napján.

A kúria védve volt a hívatlan látogatóktól, a Nagyúr megengedte neki, hogy lezárja mindenki elől – ez volt a legnagyobb megtiszteltetés, amit akkoriban bármelyik halálfaló kaphatott –, Albus mégis oly könnyedén lépett ki a kandallójából, mintha csak otthon lenne.

Sugárzott belőle a tekintély és a magabiztosság.

i_ – Ülj le, fiam – fordult azonnal a pálcájáért nyúló Pitonhoz._

– _Hogy… hogyan jutott be?_

– _Nem számit, hogyan. Az a fontos miért – megállt a bájitalmester előtt, úgy tornyosult a fotelban ülő fölé, mintha maga Merlin lenne._

– _Miért jött ide igazgató úr? Meg fog ölni? Vagy csak be zárat az Azkabanba? – kérdezte Piton, beletörődve._

– _Bánod már, amit tettél? – nézett áthatóan a fiatal Piton szemeibe._

– _Számít ez? Számomra nincsen vissza út! Ennek az útnak nincsen elágazása – próbált közönyösen nézni, de odabenn a lelke mélyén hatalmas vihar dúlt. – Ebből a helyzetből csak a halál ránthat ki!_

– _Hm… A halál. Vagy én!_

– _Maga? Nem tehet maga értem semmit. A Nagyúr nem engedi el a szolgáit!_

– _Szolgáit? Hát szolgának érzed magad?_

– _Ne lovagoljon a szavakon, tudja jól, hogy a halálfalók akarat nélküli bábok csupán, és ha bármelyikük, akár egy pillanatra is elfelejtené ezt, akkor a Nagyúr készségesen felfrissíti az emlékeiket – az utolsó mondatnál Piton megborzongott._

– _Igen, fiam. Pontosan tudom, hogy Voldemort milyen eszközökkel emlékezteti a követőit arra, hogy hol van a helyük._

– _Ne mondja ki a nevét!_

– _Már miért ne tenném, Voldemort is csak egy ember, mégha talán a leggonoszabb is._

– _Mit akar tőlem? Mondja, aztán menjen._

– _Azért jöttem, hogy megmentselek._

– _Mi? Akkor elkésett! – egy mozdulattal felrántotta a balkezén az ingujjat, felfedve a jegyét._

– _Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy már megbélyegeztek._

– _Akkor mit akar hát tőlem? – egyre jobban összezavarodott._

– _Azt akarom, hogy állj mellém a harcban. Tudom, hogy a sötét oldal még nem rontott meg teljesen, tudom, hogy nem azt kaptad, amire számítottál. Én segíthetek. De ahhoz mellém kell állnod!_

– _Segíteni? Hogyan? – elgondolkodott mielőtt folytatta volna. – Már mondtam, a Nagyúr nem engedi el a híveit, hogyan állhatnék maga mellé?_

– _Én már mindent elrendeztem, neked csak bólintanod kell, fiam!_

_Percekig csak némán ült, bármit is talált ki az öreg, annak ő biztosan megissza a levét. A Nagyurat nem lehet becsapni. De talán jobb is így. A vége úgy is az lesz, hogy ő belehal, de akkor legalább nem kell többé ezt az átkozott életet élnie._

_Mire kissé lecsillapodott az események sodrása, addigra ő a Roxfortban bájitaltan professzor volt, Voldemort készségesen fogata el az ötletét, miszerint ha az iskolában tanít, akkor első kézből szállíthatja a híreket Dumbledorról. Az igazgató pedig ugyanilyen lelkesen várta a híreket Voldemortról. Két tűz közé került, már nem egy, hanem két urat szolgált._i

Most, hogy így belegondolt, talán nem is bizonytalanságot látott Albus szemeiben, hanem lemondást. Ennyire siralmasnak látná a helyzetet? Ah… Mindegy is. Majd lesz valahogyan, az biztos, hogy elmenekülni nem fog.

Dumbledore kilépett a Grimmauld téri ház nappalijának a kandallójából. Ma nem volt gyűlés, Siriushoz jött, négyszemközt akart vele beszélni.

Nem kellett keresnie, már a kandalló előtt várta a varázsló.

– Albus! Minek köszönhetem e nem várt látogatást? – kérdezte Black vidáman.

– Á, Sirius! Örülök, hogy jókedvedben talállak!

– Mond már! Feladatod van a számomra?

– Így is mondhatjuk. De nem ülnénk le? Tudod a megfáradt csontjaim…

– Albus! Hagyd ezt, nem ismerek nálad energikusabb varázslót. De persze a rozoga foteljeim rendelkezésedre állnak.

– Megtisztelsz, ha esetleg némi forró teát is kaphatnék… – nézett ki a csillogó félhold lencséi mögül vidáman Dumbledore.

– Máris. Sipor! Hozz teát az igazgató úrnak! – kiáltotta el magát Black. – Amíg elkészül a teánk, elmondhatnád a jöveteled okát.

– Igaz. A keresztfiad miatt jöttem.

– Harry? Történt vele valami?

– Vele mindig történik valami, bár most nincsen semmi konkrét. Arra vagyok kíváncsi milyen a kapcsolatotok.

– A kapcsolatunk? Nem értelek.

– Pedig érthetnél. Te vagy a fiú keresztapja. Kell, hogy legyen valamilyen kapcsolatotok.

– Hát… tulajdonképpen nincs. Ha elfelejtetted volna éveket töltöttem az Azkabanban! Hosszú éveket! – Sirius majdnem ordítva vágta ezt az igazgatónak. – Nem volt időm keresztapát játszani Harryvel.

– Még nincs késő. Már nem vagy bebörtönözve.

– Na, nem! Nem, most, hogy végre szabad vagyok, élni szeretnék, és legfőképpen bosszút állni. Ebbe nem fér bele a gyerekpesztrálás!

– Sirius! Tartozol ennyivel Jamesék emlékének!

– Tartozom? – üvöltve ugrott el a fotelból. – Nem tartozom semmivel! A valaha volt tartozásom minden centjét, kőkeményen behajtották rajtam a Dementorok! Tizenhárom éven keresztül nap, mint nap! – ordította magából kikelve.

– Nyugodj meg Sirius! Igazat adok neked! De érts meg annak a fiúnak segítségre van szüksége! Kell mellé valaki, aki kihúzza időnként a bajból.

– Ah… értem! Tulajdonképpen nem a fiúnak kellek, hanem neked. Mi van Pitonnal, már nem felel meg a titokzatos segítő szerepére?

– … Perselusnak pillanatnyilag nehézségei vannak.

– Ezt értsem úgy, hogy lebukott?

– Nem tudjuk, de Voldemort egy ideje nem hívta.

– Hm… Szóval be akarod biztosítani magad, ha Piton kidől a sorból, akkor kéznél legyen a következő bábod, aki megmenti Harry életét olykor.

– Ne beszélj velem ilyen hangon. – Dumbledore megdöbbent, Sirius sosem volt a jólneveltség mintaképe, de régen nem merte volna megengedni magának ezt a hangnemet.

– Ne? Úgy érzem, az a bizonyos tizenhárom év feljogosít arra, hogy mindenkivel úgy beszéljek, ahogyan akarok, ha ez nem tetszik…

– Bár nem tetszik, de gondolom, ennyi kijár neked az ártatlanul börtönben töltött évekért. De ne lépd át a határt! – mondta, miközben fenyegetés csillant a szemében.

– Mégis mire jó ez az egész? Miért nem hagyod, hogy a fiú elkövesse a maga baklövéseit úgy, mint minden más kölyök? – nézett az igazgatóra, aztán meglátott valamit a szemeiben. – Na, ne! Azért vigyázol rá, hogy véletlenül se haljon meg, amíg el nem jön a nap, amikor végeznie kell a nagyúrral? – reménykedve kereste az elutasítást Albus arcán. De nem találta.

– Sirius, tudod, hogy a fiúnak ez a végzete!

– Akkor mond el neki, tudnia kellene róla! Fel kellene készülnie!

– Harry már így is megvívott néhány csatát. Készen lesz mire itt az idő!

– Nem! Ha nem mondod el neki! Így csak a halál várja!

– Átgondolom majd amit most mondtál, de pillanatnyilag fontosabb, hogy hajlandó vagy-e odafigyelni, ha Perselussal történik valami?

– Van más lehetőségem? – próbált nagyon mérgesen nézni. – Természetesen figyelek rá, de azt ki kell jelentenem, hogy nem értek egyet a módszereiddel!

– Erre nem is kérhetlek! Számítok rád Sirius! – ezzel minden további nélkül felállt, és eltűnt a kandallóban. Sirius döbbenten bámult utána.

Az árny beosont a nagy, pillanatnyilag néma, és üres terembe. Nem volt itt sok dolga, mindössze az asztalra kellett tennie egy apró bájitalos üvegcsét.

Elhelyezte az asztal közepén, úgy, hogy azonnal szemet szúrjon majd reggel annak, akinek szánták.

Miután a dolgát elvégezte, ugyanolyan halkan, mint ahogyan jött, elhagyta a bájitaltantermet.


End file.
